


Pieces Of Time Book Two

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: After the rebel alliance destroyed the death star, they are being pursued by none other than Darth Vader himself. Vader is hellbent on completing his mission to bring his son Luke Skywalker to Emperor Palpatine. But the obstacle of visitors from the future who have knowledge they should not, have also fallen under the Emperor's notice, namely a talented Dark Jedi by the name of Kylo Ren. What will happen when the future and past collide in this second piece of time?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Leia's Pov...

Hoth was a frozen wasteland of snow, rocks, and snow creatures in the caves beyond. It took five years to build this base after the destruction of the Death Star, and even here Leia did not feel completely safe from the Empire.

But that was neither here nor there. After learning that Luke was her brother, Leia began to worry about this bizarre love triangle that seemed to form with the introduction of this Kylo Ren into their lives on the Millennium Falcon. He claimed to be her future son, and while she saw a lot of Han in his face, she saw herself in him as well. But it was Luke she was the most worried about.

Luke clearly loved the Jedi, but she was clearly in love with this darkside user. She watched Kylo and Rey train, and their subtle flirting. She suspected that the others on the base weren't aware of the sexual chemistry between them, but it sent shockwaves through the Force.

Luke came up beside her, dressed for a scouting mission, and he scowled as the two Force users blocked and parried each other's blows. Rey flipped out of the way of a blow that would have split her down the middle.

"She's so _fast_ ," Luke commented with awe. "I've never seen a girl so agile in my life."

"But he's more precise. They could have easily killed each other so many times," Leia quipped, rubbing at her dry eyes. "They're flirting with each other."

Luke looked shocked. "They are not! He's just pointing out her weak points. I mean...well," He blushed. "The Force says that they are friends, but that's it. Well, I'm headed out for my scouting mission with Han. Wish me luck, will you?"

Leia hugged her brother, and he went to the tauntan pens where the ugly llama-like creatures were being attended to by rebel workers. He mounted one of them after putting his things into the saddlebags. Leia watched him go, and Han came out shortly after Luke left the base for his scouting trip.

Kylo had tapped Rey's shoulder, and she tripped him in response. She held her lightsaber to Kylo's throat, but he knocked it out of her grip, and it went flying.

"Good, very good," Kylo said, pleased. "You're controlling your fear better. But look down."

Rey did, and Leia was astonished at she always was watching the two Jedi's train. Kylo held a small dagger to Rey's throat, "I would have slit your throat wide open in the end. Never rely on just your lightsaber, or the Force, to protect you in a fight."

Kylo turned off his lightsaber and Leia watched the couple walk off somewhere while Rey located her lightsaber, and clipped it to her belt. "My gods, they couldn't be more obvious if they tried," Han said, putting on his thermal gloves.

Leia turned to face him. "Luke is in denial anything is happening between them, but I seriously think there is. You could cut the tension like a knife."

"Much like us," Han remarked. Ugh...as if she would ever go for someone as arrogant and reckless as Han Solo of all men! The thought was absolutely laughable.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. As much as a pain in the ass you are, I don't want one of the snow beasts to come and get you. We've lost enough scouts on patrols as it is."

Han laughed. "Well...of course I will be extra, _extra_ careful. So long, Princess."

He left her then and there. Leia watched Han leave, and she went to her meetings. Little did she know that their troubles with the Empire and the elements themselves were just beginning...


	2. Scouting Mishap

Luke's Pov...

He sensed Han Solo follow him, before he drew up beside him on his taunton. "See anything, kid?"

"Nothing."

Luke took out his holo binoculars, and scanned the area he was patrolling. The Force sent ripples of disturbances to him as he saw a streak of light shoot down from the sky into the snow below.

"I think I'm going to check out that asteroid that just hit," Luke said. "It won't take long."

"Okay, I'll put the sensors up."  
"Great. I'll see you soon."

They parted then, and Luke took off after the asteroid that just shot down out of the sky. He was about to reach the spot when his taunton drew up shortly, almost knocking him off its back.

"Hey, what's wrong, girl? You smell something?" Luke asked his taunton.

The taunton whined in fear, and that was when Luke heard the deep growl of a snow beast. Shit. Before Luke could defend himself, a huge furry claw reached out for him and Luke felt himself go airborne before blacking out completely...

🌌🌌🌌

Han's Pov...

He had not been back ten minutes before Chewie called to him to fix the deflector shields on the Falcon.

"Hey, don't lose your temper!" Han shouted up to the wookie, "I'll come back in a few minutes to help you out!"

"Whatever," Chewie growled sullenly. Han shook his head. Between Leia's constant bitchiness lately, and watching this bizarre love triangle play out between Luke, Kylo, and Rey, on top of the rebel's other host of problems, he didn't need Chewie's attitude at this point.

Plus, he had his own damn problems. The bounty hunter they had a run in with before settling here on this ice cube, made him realize that he still needed to pay off his debt to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. If he didn't, he was a dead man, and the slug was not the most patient of creatures. He had to tell the General that he had to leave, and hopefully, just hopefully, he wouldn't have a run in with Leia.

But when he got to the command center, not only was Leia there, but Rey and Kylo was as well. Kylo was pouring over schematics and argued in his robotic voice, "No, you _have_ to secure this door here, and here." He pointed his gloved finger on two places on the holo map. "The Empire has rudimentary tracking devices...unless of course, The Executor comes into play."

"What's The Executor?" Leia asked. Rey and Kylo looked up, and said in unison, "Vader's super star destroyer."

"Okay, so it's a fancy ship, so freaking what?" Han broke in. Leia and Rey scowled at him, but Kylo chuckled.

"My command cruiser The Silencer was a smaller scaled version of his ship," Kylo answered. "It was heavily shielded, and had superior firing power on it. I think The Supremacy was more advanced in design, of course. But The Destroyer is the finest of the Empire's fleet of star destroyers. Quite beautiful, really, but I have only seen the archives of it, naturally."

"And yet I never got to see it when you took me prisoner," Rey quipped. "What a shame."

"If we make it through all of this, you will," Kylo replied.

Han could swear that he sensed him wink under that creepy ass mask he felt the need to wear. Weird. Han drew the General aside and told him about his dilemma.

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with, son," The older man said genially. "You're a good fighter, Solo. I'd hate to lose you."

Han grinned, and shook his hand. He caught Leia looking at him, and approached her. "Well, it looks like this is it."

"That's right."

"Well...well, don't go getting all mushy on me. So long, Princess," Han said, curtly.

"Han!" Leia shouted, following him out into the hallway. Great, just what he didn't need right now. He continued to walk, not caring that she couldn't keep up with his longer strides.

"Yes, Your Highness," Han said, pausing in his steps. She came around to face him, and put her hands on her hips to stare up at him.

"I thought that you agreed to stay," She challenged.

"Well, the bounty hunter that we met on the way over here changed my mind," He explained. Seriously, why the hell did he have to explain it to her?? He was a marked man.

"Han, we need you!"

"Ah. Don't you mean _you_ need me?" He asked.

Leia scowled, and narrowed her eyes. " _Me_ , need you? Ridiculous! You must be dreaming or imagining things, I'm not sure which. But you're a great help to us, a natural leader."

"No! That's not it. Come on."

"I don't know where you get your delusions. See you around, smuggler," Leia spat, and turned on her heel, and left him alone. So much for giving his report. But at the very least, he got his clearance to leave.

He went to the Falcon, and helped Chewie with the repairs. In all of that time, he didn't once think of Luke Skywalker. The last time he had seen Skywalker was...he checked his holo chronometer: four hours ago.

"I didn't see Commander Skywalker," The guard at the main gate said, "It's possible that he might have forgotten to check in."

Oh, hell no! This was _not_ acceptable! If Leia hated him now, she would especially hate him for losing her brother. "Possible?! Why don't _you_ go find out? It's getting dark out there," Han ordered.

Rey was arguing with Kylo as she followed him, and she said, "Oh my gods! Fine, B--Kylo! You can go for kriff's sake!"

"Thank you, Rey."

Rey approached Han and he knew what was coming, and he knew what he had to say, "Before you say anything, the answer is no, kids. Luke is out there, and it's _my_ responsibility to bring him back."

"You're staying," Kylo said in his most commanding voice, and then lowered it, "Your heart and lungs suffer later in life because of this exposure.. _Han_. Besides, you do not have the Force. Rey wanted to join you on this mission, but I am going."

"But why, Kylo?" Rey asked.  
"You _know_ why."

Rey blushed and said, "Oh. O--okay."

They got on their tauntons, and Rey had to ride pillion with Kylo. Han thought it looked ridiculous, this commanding Sith Lord on the back of a taunton, holding his almost girlfriend in place. But who was he to question this determined, stubborn young man?

They set off in separate directions, and he put on his locator device to on just in case he was caught out in the damn snow until the Force users got back to him. Ugh, why did he have to fight with Leia? He could have just played it safe and stayed on the Falcon and finished his repairs. But when had he ever played things the safe way?


	3. Rescue Mission

Luke's Pov...

How long has he been in this cave? A few hours? Weeks? Luke did not know. All he knew was that the snow beast, called a wampa, had taken him captive, and he craned his neck over to see what the creature was eating, but then decided that he didn't want to know. The sickening crunch of bones and eating echoed in the ice cave.

He had to focus on getting out, before he would be this thing's next meal. He noticed that his lightsaber was frozen not far from his feet. Luke reached up to free his feet manually, and then cursed himself for his impatience. _Focus, Luke! Use the Force, you can do this!_ He reached out his hand, and at first, he could barely shift the lightsaber. But then he closed his eyes, and gave himself up to the flow of the Force.

The lightsaber flew to his hands, and he ignited the weapon, and melted the ice keeping him tethered to the ceiling of the cave. The wampa got up and began roaring in rage as it came closer and closer to him. Luke swung at the creature's arm, and it fell off instantly.

The creature bellowed, and cradled its arm, but Luke wasn't about to stick around to battle it further. He made a run for it out into the freezing cold temperatures outside in the blowing snow around him. He was dressed for the elements, but even the thermal layers of his coat, and pants, would not be able to keep the arctic temperatures indefinitely. Eventually, he would die of exposure out here.

He ran as far from the wampa as he could, but eventually, he collapsed. After a time, he saw a vision of Obi Wan Kenobi appear before him. "Luke...Luke."

"B--Ben?"

"You will go to the Dagobah system. There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi master who instructed me."

"Ben!!" Luke shouted weakly. He blacked just as someone came to his rescue...

🌌🌌🌌

Rey's Pov...

Kylo and Han had gone looking for Luke in another direction, but she just happened to find him in the snowbank. She put on her locator beacon, and Luke was delirious and burning up, despite the frigid weather. She took out her lightsaber and cut open her taunton.

"I'm sorry, my friend," Rey murmured. The guts of the llama-like creature smelled worse than they did on the outside. She grabbed Luke, and wrapped him up in the guts and hide of the creature and got the shelter up in no time at all.

When she got them both settled in, and he was less delirious, he looked up at her, and the look in his eyes melted her heart. "Hey, there, stranger," She lightly teased.

Luke smiled warmly. "Hey, yourself. Are you the only one who figured out that I didn't check in?"

Rey gave him some pills. "Actually, Han wanted to rescue you himself. But I needed to tag along, because I owe Ben that, I couldn't very well let all of his family die. Take these, it will knock that fever right out."

She handed him her canteen, and Luke dutifully took the pills after swallowing some water. "Better?"

"Yeah, loads."

Rey was about to get up to make dinner from the ration portions they had; they were a fortune on Jakku. But Luke had other ideas. "Luke, I should get dinner ready--"

"Later. Come here."  
"But..."

He sat up and captured her lips with his own. Rey melted into his kiss, and his kisses trailed down her neck, as they attacked each other's clothing.

"Gods, Rey, you're so beautiful," Luke murmured. She tried to stop him, but all she was doing was pulling him closer as he entered her slowly. This felt wrong...he wasn't Ben, and she began to cry as they made love.

Afterward, she felt like her heart had been wrenched from her chest. She got up from the cot, and got dinner ready. _I don't love him,_ She realized with a shock. _There is nothing there. I am in love with Ben._

She ate her dinner, and knew that Ben would be pissed when he found that she had sex with his uncle. She dressed and decided to meditate to relax. She wasn't consciously trying to locate Ben, but she found it easily.

 _"We're on our way,"_ Ben informed her. " _Dad was wounded by a one armed wampa beast and...what's wrong, Rey? Your signature is so...sad, and disturbed right now."_

_"Luke kind of, well..."_

_"I see,"_ His tone was clipped and angry. " _Well, I guess you made your choice after all, didn't you?"_

_"No, Ben! It's not like that! I don't love him, I--"_

_"We'll talk about it at the base. For now, I don't want to fucking hear it."_ Ben closed the connection, and she felt like their roles had reversed. She had closed the door on their relationship once on Crait, but he was doing it to her here, and it hurt like hell.

She went to sleep that night, feeling like a disgusted used thing that was used and discarded. But it got worse when Ben showed up the next night with his future father in his arms...


	4. Back At The Base

Kylo's Pov...

Luke and his future father were in the hospital wing being attended to medical droids. How could she?? Was he that damn repulsive that she had to go and fuck his uncle?? He was happy that she was honest with him, but gods, did she really have to be unfaithful to see what she wanted? Her dishonesty towards herself angered him more than the act itself, but he had no time for this bullshit. None of them did, in fact. Darth Vader was coming, and he had to be focused on dealing with him, not his Force bonded relationship with a woman who was once his enemy.

His mother Leia came up beside him, and she took one of his gloved hands in hers. He let her hold his hand as they watched the droids work on getting Luke warm in the water tank.

"You shouldn't hate her," His mother said. "She just needed time to figure out which of you she wanted."

He sighed, and looked around. They weren't going to be bothered. He took off his helmet and shook out his hair. Leia looked up at him, and her look of compassion was what broke him. He leaned down to hug her, and he sobbed in his mother's arms.

Leia rubbed his back, and she said softly, "You need to tell her, Ben...can I call you that?"

He nodded his head. "I _do_ love her, mom...sorry, time paradox, Leia. I do love Rey, but she...why did she have to figure things out by letting him do that to her? It's wrong, just wrong."

"Well, you kind of aren't the most approachable guy ever," Leia said, running a hand through his hair like when he was little. "And frankly, the mask doesn't help your cause. You honestly don't need it. You have a nice, handsome face."

Kylo wiped at his tears. "I like the mystery. Besides, I look enough like you and...dad, that people would ask questions if they decided to put two and two together."

His mother turned red from her blush. "Yes, you're right, of course. But sometimes, a girl needs to hear her guy say the words, it makes her feel special."

"She still cheated on me."

Leia sighed exasperately. "Oh for kriff's sake, Ben! You once said yourself that you didn't care about her heart. Just make a decision one way or the other with this weird love triangle thing you have going with Rey, and my brother. We have Darth Vader to think of. Or have you forgotten that we are supposed to be on the run from the Empire?"

"I haven't forgotten. I sense him getting closer everyday," Kylo said. "Frankly, this base will fall if he decides to make a little impromptu visit. I would tell the powers that be, that."

Kylo put his mask back on, and was about to leave when he said pointedly, "You should tell Han your feelings as well. Your feelings send ripples through the Force, and it is plain for any to see that you more than like him."

His mother blushed, but she said nothing more. Kylo shook his head. He decided to go to the training hall and go through his forms before heading off to dinner. Exercise, and giving himself up fully to the Force, that was what he needed, what he understood. Love was a strange enigma to him.

He got to the training center and looked through the music choices. None of it appealed to him. He took out a music chip, and put that into the speaker system. Electronic music blared out of it, and he worked out first before going through his lightsaber forms.

Then Rey showed up. She wore tight training clothes, and she was carrying a practice saber in her hands.

"We should talk about what happened," She began. "For what it's worth...I'm sorry, Ben."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Draw your weapon, Jedi. I want to see how ready you are to embrace the darkside if you need to."

"But about us.."  
"Later."

They circled each other and knew when to strike and when not to. But he was getting frustrated with Rey.

He touched her left shoulder, and she let out a yelp of pain from the shock. "Come on, _scavenger_. Feed on your anger, let it drive your actions. Give into it, you did it once on Star Killer, you can do it again. I want to see if you can embrace both sides of the Force."

He kept tapping her lightly with his practice saber. "I...I don't _want_ to hurt you, Ben."

He growled deep in the back of his throat, and snarled, "I am _not_ Ben now, I am Kylo Ren! Your sworn enemy, master of the Knights of Ren. Now, _fight_ me, you cheating bitch."

That set her off, and so they began their deadly dance. Rey drew upon the darkness within her, they both did. They moved as one with their parries and blocks, and kept shocking each other. Finally, he knocked Rey's weapon out of her hands, and he pinned her down on the training mat.

She tried to fight him still, but he pinned her to the red mat with his superior strength, and put her arms above her head as their eyes met. They were both drenched in sweat, but they didn't care.

He crashed his lips against Rey's roughly. Rey tried to free herself, but he kept her pinned by the Force, and he kissed down her neck, nipping her roughly.

"Does he kiss you like this?" He asked harshly. "Or touch you like I do?"

He traveled his hand down to her sex, and began stroking it. "N--no. Only you," Rey breathed.

" _Say_ it. Say that only I can make you feel this way, Rey," He whispered in her ear, as he dipped his hand below her pants, and began to circle her clit with his thumb, while fingering her already sodden folds. He circled his tongue around her ear, as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

"Only...gods, Ben..."

He stared her down, and narrowed his eyes. "Only you, Kylo."

"Good girl."

He kissed down her neck and was kneading her breasts beneath her shirt, underneath her sports bra. He stopped his ministrations to undress her. They both undressed and soon he was pounding inside of her as he took her from behind.

"Oh, Kylo! I'm so close!"

"Not for you, Jedi," He growled. "That is your punishment for being a naughty girl."

He continued to pound her sweet spot inside of her, and he yanked her hair as he kissed her roughly, fucking her for all he was worth.   
Rey began to cry out, and just as she was about to find her release, he pulled out, and said coldly, "Play with yourself later. I want nothing more to do with it tonight."

He quickly dressed and left Rey lying there, hurt and broken. Good, because that was how he felt. He knew that eventually he would forgive her, but for now, it felt good to hurt her just as much as she hurt him. He went to his quarters, and went to bed that night with a sardonic smile on his face...


	5. Dark Audience

Vader's Pov...

Three Force users, all powerful and strong with the Force. A girl of seemingly no discernible origin, in the company of a man strong with the darkside of the Force. Odd. Then there was the third young man. This last one disturbed him the most, because the pull to the light was growing in him, and he could not afford weakness.

The rebels were on the run, but they haven't been able to locate them. He knew that the Emperor was not pleased with him, he could feel the displeasure with his duties as Commander hanging over him like a sickeningly malaise. He had to find the damn rebels, and soon.

He was on the bridge of The Destroyer when one of the Commanders, Viet, he believed the man's name was, approached him cautiously. Good. He did not want his officers to get too comfortable around him, or question his methods.

"Lord Vader," Viet said, after saluting him, "We have picked up an unusually large heat signature in the Hoth system."

"Show me," Vader ordered.  
The drone technician brought up the radar map of what looked like a semi underground storage shed, or bunker lodged in the snow. Vader closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them. They were there! The dark side signature of this young man drew him like a moth to a flame. So _powerful_. A rare smile flitted across his lips. The girl was the key to him. They were bonded in the Force. Vader scoffed. Love was a deadly sickness, especially for Force users.

"Lord Vader?"

"That's it. The rebels are there. Prepare your troops for a surface attack. Kill everyone but the three Force users, they will be useful to the Emperor," Vader ordered.

"My Lord," An Admiral dared to question. "We have thousands of probes searching the galaxy for them--"

"Land your troops, Admiral."  
"Yes, my Lord."

He went to his quarters, and was about to have his helmet refreshed when he got the message that the Emperor wished to speak with him.

Vader sighed. Great. He took a few deep breaths before kneeling on the circular platform in his quarters. "You summoned me, master? What is your bidding?"

The holo image showed a big image of a hooded Emperor Palpatine. Darth Sidious's constant abuse of the darkside of the Force warped and deformed his face, making it impossibly wrinkled and corpse-white. His yellow Sith eyes shone with cold hate. If anyone could be called wholly devoted to the darkside body and soul, it was Emperor Sheev Palpatine. He longed for such wholehearted loyalty and devotion to the darkside of the Force, and for that Palpatine won his respect long ago.

"We have new enemies, Lord Vader," The Emperor stated the obvious, "A girl who shares blood with your old master."

"I was not aware that Kenobi was anything but a pure Jedi," Vader mused.

Palpatine chuckled, "It is always surprising when Jedi's are revealed to have the same needs as any beings in the galaxy. But she is only important as it pertains to this grandson of Anakin Skywalker."

"Impossible."

"Even so, she is the key to this Knight of Ren. Then there is the son of Anakin Skywalker, Luke," Palpatine said, frowning. "We must destroy them, for they are too dangerous to be kept alive."

"But how can such a vergence in the Force occur, master?" Vader asked, completely mystified now. "I have felt the presences of all of them. If this dark side user could be persuaded to join our side, alongside the girl, they could be powerful assets to the Empire."

"Yes. Yes, they could. Can it be done?" The Emperor asked.

"They will all join us or die, master," Vader said fervently.

The Emperor smiled, a genuine one this time. "Time must be put to rights, all of the pieces rearranged in their proper alignment. You have your orders, Lord Vader. Do not fail me again."

"Yes, master."

The holo call ended, and he was left feeling empty inside. He prepared for the surface attack on Hoth, and he resolved that this time, he would not fail his master a second time...


	6. An Awkward Meeting

Rey's Pov...

Kylo had been successfully avoiding her for two weeks when she finally saw him talking with Han Solo in his quarters. She was on her way to see Luke when Kylo cornered her.

"Listen, Rey," He began. "What I did...I was pissed, okay, and hurt. But you deserved it."

Rey folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. Did he _really_ think it was okay to practically rape her in the training room?! "You hurt me. I reached out to you several times, and you gave me the cold shoulder. Why the sudden change?"

He backed her up against the wall, and took off his mask. "Because we cannot afford to be enemies, Rey. I...I _care_ about you too much to allow us to go back to how we were for so long." Ben shook his head and she could see tears start to well up in his eyes, the same as her last vision of him on Crait. "What I'm trying to say, very badly is that I l--"

C-3PO suddenly burst into the hallway, and he said, "Oh! Oh my goodness. But master Luke is finally awake and fully functional. Isn't that just wonderful?"

"Yes, Threepio, it is," Rey said.

The gold protocol droid walked away, and Kylo said, "We can talk about this later. I have duties to attend to."

Rey watched him put his mask back on, and she fought the urge to throttle that damn droid. He had been about to say something very important, and the moment was ruined. She smoothed down the front of her jacket. She had to tell Luke. He deserved that from her, at the very least.

Luke was reading a holo book when she came in, and he looked up at her happily. "Rey! Come in, come in."

A huge weight of guilt fell upon her as she looked at him. She forced a smile on her face, and stepped into the room. Luke put his holo book aside, and Rey sat down beside him on the bed.

He moved to kiss her, but Rey said, "Luke, I can't... _we_ can't. What we did, it was a mistake."

Luke's face fell, and his eyes watered. "It's _him_ , isn't it?"

"Yes," Her voice came out hollow, and sad. Gods, why was this so damned hard?? "I...I love Ben. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it, but I think it was because he started off as my enemy. He took me captive, interrogated me on Star Killer Base, in order to acquire a map to you. He later killed Han in order to give himself to the darkside completely. But it only broke him. We discovered that we had a Force bond when I went to Athc-to to train with you. We talked, really talked, and I came to understand him."

"Back up here, you said that he killed Han. How?" Luke asked.

Rey put up her hand, and she said, "Let me see if I can show you."

Luke took her hand, and she closed her eyes. She shared her memories with him, all of them. When she was done, they both were crying. "You had a rough life, Rey."

"Yes."

Luke wiped at his eyes. "I can't pretend to completely understand, but I know that you love him."

"And you're not mad?"

"How can I be, Rey? You love him, and I thought we could have had something, but...yeah, even when we were together that night I knew something was off."

Rey hugged him, and he hugged back. "I'm sorry, Luke. I do like you, you're kind, honorable, and handsome, but I just don't love you."

Rey stood up and Luke kissed her hand before she left. When she was at the door, Luke asked, "Rey. Do I find love?"

"I believe you mentioned once that you had a secret wife named Mara," Rey said, "But you lost her during a battle, and you were never the same."

"Oh. Well, I better let you get back to your duties," Luke said. Rey left, and went to dinner alone. She didn't have much of an appetite, but she ate for survival more than anything else.

Leia found her, and she sat down across from her. "You look terrible, Rey. What happened?"

Rey shook her head, and seeing Ben's eyes staring back at her through Leia made her break down in tears. Leia came around and held her as she cried her heart out. "Oh Leia, I'm an awful, awful person! I feel so bad about what I did."

"Nonsense." Leia tilted her chin just like Ben did when he wanted her to look at him. "Now, go ahead and tell me. I promise that I won't judge, alright?"

Rey told her about how she was the one who first rescued Luke from the snow, and how when she was about to fix dinner that night, they made love. "...But afterwards, I knew. Like, just _knew_ deep down in my heart that I didn't love Luke. Maybe, that would have changed if Ben had not shown up, but...no, never mind, it wouldn't have made a difference because I realized that I love Ben, like really, truly love him.

"He may have a host of his own demons to fight, and he will always be drawn to the darkside, but I love him. I broke up with Luke. I..I told him that what we did was a mistake, and he looked at me like this lost puppy as his heart shattered into a million pieces. You must really hate me now."

Leia smiled warmly at her and she patted her cheek. "No, Rey. I don't hate you. I have known you for five years, and watched you and Ben orbit around each other, always working with each other, but never _with_ each other. You two are so obviously drawn to each other, it's blatantly obvious that something deep and close is between you two. But with you and Luke? I think you like Luke, you find him attractive, but there is nothing else there to hold such a relationship together for long."

Rey sighed, feeling the weight of the world drop off her shoulders. "So, you're saying that even if Ben were not in the picture, it still wouldn't have worked out?"

Leia nodded. "Yes. I might have sensed you pining for someone, but now that he's here, there is no need for that mystery. Maybe this time travel paradox thing is an opportunity for you two to finally be together."

Leia looked at her chronometer, and said, "Well, we're due for another meeting. Just _please_ tell Kylo about your feelings. I can't stand to see such a strong, commanding sort of man pine and dance around the issue of whether his lady likes him or not."

Rey giggled. "Of course. Now that I know for sure who I want to be with, I can definitely tell him."

"Great. Let's go, then. They're waiting for us."

Rey followed Leia into the meeting hall, and they droned for hours about the best escape routes, and finally decided on Tattoine as an adequate place to rendezvous and resupply their ships and crews. Kylo met her gaze a couple of times during the meeting, and her heart soared. They said nothing to each other, but the Force revealed to her that he was just as anxious as her to talk to her in private.

When the meeting ended, they missed an opportunity to talk when leaving the meeting hall, but it came later that night in the form of a written envelope, one of the privates delivered to her quarters. The handwriting was obviously Kylo's, because there was one word written in a beautiful fluid script: _Reyna_

Rey thanked the private and opened the red wax sealed envelope with her service knife. The note read:

_Rey,_

_We need to talk about us. I know that we were about to before that droid of my mother's showed up, but I would like us to spend an evening together. Come to me when you get this._

_Yours,_

_Ben_

Rey didn't have any dresses to speak of, but she did take a shower and changed into a fresh outfit. When she got to Kylo's quarters, she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. Would he reject her? Or would they finally come together? She knocked on the door, and Kylo opened it. He had on a black v-neck t-shirt tucked into black pants and boots. He smelled and looked absolutely fine as hell. But would he be hers?

 _Stop it, Rey! Just go with it, no matter what the outcome of this talk is._ "Good evening," Kylo said, bowing, and taking her right hand in his.

He kissed it, and Rey smiled, blushing. "Good evening. I decided to take a shower and change my clothes. I'm not too late, am I?"

"No, of course not. Come in."

She did, and he led her into a candlelit room where a table for two was set up. She sat down at the table, and he pushed her chair in for her.

He sat down across from her, and they ate a quiet dinner, but after dinner they talked, really talked, and many issues were laid to rest that night...


	7. The Talk

Rey's Pov...

"Now that you have wined and dined me, can we talk about what you were going to tell me earlier in the west passage?" Rey asked, wiping her lips with the real cloth napkin in her lap.

Kylo sipped his merlot and set it aside, folding his hands. "I think you know. We both do at this point, in fact. But I need to hear your side of things first, Rey. Such as why you felt the need to lead Luke on in the first place."

Rey blushed, and lifted up her wine glass. He filled it for her. "Well...I like Luke. I suppose that I always will. But," She took a deep breath, and met his eyes. "I can't see myself with him as his girlfriend or wife. I guess deep down I always knew, but it wasn't until we...we were _intimate_ that I just realized that I wasn't _in_ love with him."

She took another sip. "I realized that I was in love with someone else. Someone who drives me absolutely insane with his mood swings, and oftentimes, I can't wait to get him out of my hair when he is like this. But he can also be quite charming, and funny, and...he just happens to be incredibly handsome, and the bravest man I have ever met in my life. I honestly didn't mean to lead Luke on, Ben. But I had to know for sure whether or not I could be with anyone else but this other man. Do you understand?"

Kylo never once interrupted her or gave a sign that he judged her. She realized that if he had been Luke, that wouldn't have been the case.

"I do understand, Rey. I do. But I wish that I was that man. I hope you two are very happy together and--"

Rey came around the table, and straddled Kylo. He looked up at her with a wounded expression on his face that ate at her heart. They stared into each other's eyes, and that was when Rey kissed him, hard.

She poured all of her love, longing, and passion for this cold, commanding, but passionate man into the kiss. "I love _you_ , Ben Solo. Only you. You are the only man I could see myself bonded to for the rest of my life, the father of my children, my partner in all things."

"Oh, Rey," Kylo breathed, crying. "Oh, Rey, I love you, too. You just...you _hurt_ me so badly when I thought you wanted Luke over me. I am a selfish, possessive man, dearest. Once something becomes mine, I never let it go. And Rey, I want these lips of yours," He kissed her lightly, "To touch only my lips, and your body," He reached under her shirt to cup one of her breasts in his large hand, "to be worshipped only by me. Forever. Say you will be mine, and only mine."

She felt him unzip and unbutton his pants. Rey's heart sped up, and her breathing hitched, "I am yours, forever."

"Then marry me, Rey," Kylo said, taking down her hair. "I will accept nothing less than your absolute surrender to me." Rey felt Kylo reach down and thumb her clit as he stroked her between her legs.

"Ahh...oh gods...Ben!"  
"Will you be mine always?"  
"Yes, Ben. I _will_."

"Then come to bed with me. I want to settle this once and for all between us."

"We've had sex before, Ben."  
"Not like this."

Rey felt like her heart would burst as he stood up, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on the soft, plushy layers of blankets and began to slowly, deliberately undress her, planting little kisses every time skin was revealed. When she was completely naked, she watched him undress slowly, deliberately. She never got tired of seeing Kylo Ren naked, he was just gorgeous. Not too muscular, and not too thin, but not an ounce of fat on his frame...and he was all hers.

He crawled towards her like a cat, and began to kiss her slowly up her body, starting from her feet, and he began to lick her when he got to her inner thighs. Rey arched her back. "Ben..."

"Shhh, love," Ben whispered. "No words. Just let me worship you tonight."

Rey bit her lip as he licked her already sodden sex, but she nearly cried when he slipped two of his fingers inside of her, working them fast in and out of her as he licked and sucked her already sensitive clit. Rey grabbed the blankets in a death grip as he tortured her with nothing but his tongue and fingers. She cried as she came undone.

Kylo moved up her body, licking her abdomen, and even dipping his tongue into her navel as he stroked her swollen folds. He teased one breast, and then the other, flicking his tongue expertly against her already pert, hard nipples. But when he claimed her lips again, he slipped himself inside of her.

She moaned against Kylo's mouth at the feel of him filling her. He moved slowly in and out of her as they kissed passionately. She couldn't remember what they said to each other through the Force, but it was filled with love, passion, devotion. When they both climaxed, they both cried genuine tears of complete happiness.

They later laid in each other's arms, and stared into each other's eyes. Their bond flowed pure and strong between the two lovers, wed forever in the Force and in their hearts...


	8. Hostiles On The Hill

Kylo's Pov...

Kylo woke to warmth, and the sheer feel of Rey in his arms was heaven. He hated to wake up and wear his darkside persona again, especially when he had his beloved in his arms. But Darth Vader was orbiting the planet. He doubted that the Rebel alliance's sensors picked up on the presence of the Empire yet, but he could sense another darkside user easily.

He kissed the top of Rey's head, and said softly, "We have to get up, love. It's time to suit up for the battle."

Rey stirred, and said sleepily, "Are you sure, Ben?" She yawned. Then she concentrated on the Force. "He feels hellbent on destruction of this base. But he's so...sad, angry, haunted. Like you when you use the darkside."

He smiled sadly, and nodded, "I am more in tune to you as well. Come, let's get in that shower and get ready."

They bathed each other, and had a hot quickie at the end of it. They had to separate so Rey could change into her usual officer's uniform. When they met up at the command center, his mother was already was getting the base ready for attacking the AT-ATs that were dropped off on the planet's surface.

"You sensed it already, I take it," Kylo said.

Leia looked up at his mask and said, "Yes, but the sensors just picked it up now. They are dropping Imperial Walkers. You're the defector here, Kylo. What do you suggest we do to combat this threat?"

"We trip up the AT-ATs," Rey spoke up. "Your jets have tow cables. I know that these walking tanks were very tippy in general. If your two man ships fly circles around their legs, and wrap your tow cables around them, they will fall and--"

Rey's words were swallowed by a flash of bright white light, and a dark haired man in a black resistance uniform fell in the middle of the room. He was filthy with red clay, and he had a blaster in his holster. Kylo rolled over the man with the Force, and Rey let out an alarmed gasp.

Kylo groaned. Who else was going to show up?! Phasma, or worse yet, bloody Armitage Hux? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he didn't like this one bit. Rey knelt at Dameron's side, and he moaned and nearly screamed in shock as he opened his eyes.

Han Solo stepped forward, and helped the man sit up. "You hit the floor pretty hard there. Can you stand up?"

Poe looked around the room, and of course, he would notice him. Poe drew his blaster and Kylo blocked the blast with the Force. " _You_! Oh, great. I take a bump on the head after one of your godsdamned stormtroopers tries to shoot me, and I'm suddenly here."

"What are you _talking_ about, soldier?" Leia asked sternly. "Kylo Ren has been _helping_ us in this war."

"General Leia?? You look...freaking amazing," Poe said in amazement. His mother slapped Dameron hard across the face.

"I asked you a question. You will answer it. Now," Leia said, sternly.

Poe looked at everyone, and said, "I came from Crait, and this motherfucker," He pointed a finger at Kylo, glaring at him. "Decimated my forces, as the First Order's new Supreme Leader. We didn't stand a chance against them. Wait, where the hell am I? This base is totally unfamiliar to me."

Luke stepped forward and said, "He comes from further in your time, Rey."

Poe looked at Luke and said, "Um, whatever blondie. The only people I know here are General Organa, and the Prince of Darkness here. Who are you?"

"Commander Luke Skywalker," Kylo's uncle said with some attitude. "And you are?"

"Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance," Poe said.

Rey sighed, coming to stand over by Kylo. She laced her fingers through his. "Great, we have got that established. Now, if you don't mind, Dameron, we have a meeting to wrap up. We have AT-ATs outside of this base who are coming to destroy this base," Kylo said brusquely. "Please continue with your plan's outline, Rey."

Everyone looked at Rey, and she stepped forward. "I was going to finish by suggesting that your two man jets fire upon the AT-ATS once they are tripped up. The ground infantry can easily dispatch any would be survivors who are trying to climb out of their walking tank."

Leia nodded. "An excellent suggestion, Rey. But we should get as much crew and equipment to Tatooine to transport ships as safely as we can. We will have to use the energy shields to do it, and they will have a limited time window."

"Agreed," Kylo said. "The Empire is not looking to take prisoners this time. If I were leading this ground assault, no quarter or mercy would be given. Snoke would accept nothing less."

"Well, if anyone has any other bright ideas, now is the time to share them," Leia said. "No? Then let's get cracking on this."

The meeting ended, and Kylo watched as Rey hugged Luke goodbye.

She then came to his side, and they faced Poe Dameron. "So, _you're_ Rey?" Poe asked. "I thought all this time they were talking about a guy. I'm pleasantly surprised they weren't. Soo, no one bothered to explain where we are."

"Hoth. We're in the past," Rey said. "We'll explain later. You're a pilot, right?"

"Yeah."  
"Then get to your ship."

"Yes, ma'am." Poe hurried off to the ship's hangar bay, and Kylo was left alone with Rey.

He pulled off his mask, and they shared a kiss. "You should probably get to a transport. I want to stay and confront Vader if he should find his way in here."

A stubborn look crossed Rey's features. "I'm _not_ leaving here without you, Ben. We're stronger together than apart."

"You're right. Come on, we'll get off on the Falcon with dad. Agreed?" He asked.

Rey reached up, and kissed him. "Yes, but don't we need to pack?"

He groaned. "Quickly."

They both packed some essentials, and headed out to the Millennium Falcon. Chewie was working on getting it ready, and after some negotiations with Han, he agreed to take them with him. Threepio and R2-D2 tagged along as always.

Then the frenzy began of people scrambling to get aboard transport ships, and pilots taking off in two man x-wing jets. The base began getting pummeled with shots, and Kylo nodded to Rey, who ignited her lightsaber as well.

Stormtroopers came at them, and they fought them off as they came to the command center. Han was trying to get Leia to come with him, and she was being stubborn as always.

"Leia, Vader is _here,"_ Rey said sternly. "Get out on the Falcon, we will follow."

"But you're who he wants."

"Yes, but he wants Luke more," Kylo put in. "Now, go. Rey and I will hold them off."

His mother hugged them both, and she went with Han. He watched his parents leave, and he said to Rey in his robotic voice, "It's now or never."

"Agreed."

Darth Vader came in with his death troopers and spotted them. "Take them alive," He ordered. Kylo whirled his lightsaber, jumping in front of Rey as stunning blaster shots flew their way.

Rey fought seemlessly beside him as they killed one stormtrooper after another. "The Empire could use your skills, young ones," Vader said with pride. "Why do you resist your destiny, Lord Ren?"

"My loyalty is to my wife, _grandfather_ ," Kylo snarled. "Let go of your hatred."

"You will die then for your treachery to your order," Vader said plainly. Darth Vader made the kill gesture with his hand, a gesture he knew well, because he made it many a time himself in the course of serving the First Order. The fight was on then, and he fought by Rey's side, protecting and assisting her at the same time. Vader followed, not engaging them, oddly enough as they fled to the Falcon.

"It's about time you two showed up," Han said impatiently. "We were just about to leave you."

"Yeah, well, we ran into some old friends," Rey said, turning off her lightsaber. "Let's get out of here, alright?"

"Agreed," Han said. "You, kid. Can you fly this thing?"

"Yes, of course," Kylo said, turning off his lightsaber, and taking off his mask. He shook out his hair. "Rey, go man the guns."

Rey nodded her head, and set off. Han sat in the pilot seat, and he took the co pilot seat; it was much too big for him, but he managed. After great difficulty, they got the ship up in the air, and into space.

Han put the coordinates in for Tatooine, and his dad said, "You could have joined your Empire buddies, you know."

"My loyalty lies with Rey. But I also don't want to serve a mad man's megalomania again," He explained, flipping some switches. "I lost her the first time doing that. I won't make that same mistake again."

"Wow. You really do love this girl, don't you?" Han asked.

Kylo rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Of course, I do. But what about you and m--Leia? Surely, you love her?"

 _Gods, please do. Or my childhood will be even more screwed up than it already was._ Han blushed and said shyly, "What..what worked for you? You know, with Rey? Leia is so stubborn. I feel like something is there, but she doesn't want to admit it."

Kylo smiled. "She will come around, eventually. But try being sincere with her. You don't have the Force to bind you two in a bond, but sincerity seems to work with women I have found. Before Rey, I kind of used women. She changed me, made me see the light, literally."

They flew the Falcon in silence for a minute before his future dad said, "Thanks...Ben."

"Don't mention it." Chewie came to relieve him after a while, and he helped with repairs to the ship with the girls, and droids.

After dinner, Rey lay in bed snuggled in with him, and she said, "This is nice. It's kind of weird though: we're here, your parents are our ages at the time this happened the first time, and we're in bed together as if we have been this way for years."

He chuckled and caressed her cheek. "Yes, I know. But I rejected my grandfather's legacy for you, Rey. I meant what I said when I told him that my loyalty is to you."

Rey blushed. "You called me your wife, Ben."

He kissed her softly. "We haven't done the whole ceremony, but we are, dearest. You don't have a problem with the title do you?"

Rey giggled against his chest. "No, of course not. I'm just...surprised, and honored you would do that for me so boldly."

"Well, don't be. I love you, Rey." He said, kissing her.

"And I love you, so much, Ben. So much that I can't believe I hated you when we first met." Rey yawned. "Let's get some sleep. It's a long way to the Outer Rim."

They slept in each other's arms, and it wasn't until they got to the asteroid field that they ran into some real problems...


	9. Hostiles On The Hill Pt. 2

Luke's Pov...

After the AT-AT shot down his jet and he lost his gunner Dak, he never expected to be picked up by anyone so soon. But that olive toned pilot from the future, picked him up, and they went up again to take on more AT-ATS.

"Release the tow cable when I come in close, alright?" Poe asked, moving out of the way of an incoming blast.

"I got it." Poe swung in closer and they began wrapping the legs up of the walking tank. Luke detached the tow cable. There were only two Imperial Walkers left, and Poe fired on both of them. They flew back to the base, and got into their separate x-wings.

"I'll see you on Tattoine and I can tell you more stories about Rey and her guy," Poe said, saluting him. "First round is on me."

"I'm looking forward to it." Luke took off into the atmosphere but put in the coordinates to Dagobah instead. When they were safely away from the blockade, R2 questioned him about the change of course.

"There's nothing wrong, R2. I'm just setting a new course." R2 beeped some more in protest. "We're not going to rendezvous with the others. We're going to the Dagobah system."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" R2 beeped.

Luke sighed. "Yes, R2. We should be there fairly soon."

Luke flew on and thought about all that happened to him so far. Ben Kenobi dying on the first death star. Falling in love with Rey, only to have her reject him for a darkside user who was emotionally damaged and had unresolved anger issues. But he had his first time with her as well, and that was one of the happiest memories of his life.

The feel of her in his arms, the taste of her lips. She had cried the entire time, but he had stupidly thought that it had been tears of joy. He didn't know until they were finished that she had felt guilty about what they were doing. He probably should have expected her to break up with him, but when it came, he had been pretty shocked. He really thought that they could have been something, that she felt the same way as him. But alas, it was not to be.

After jumping out of hyperspace, the swamp planet of Dagobah loomed in the distance. Luke started the landing cycle, but the scopes were dead, as he was flying into the thickest fog he had ever seen in his life. Finally, he crashed into the water, and he killed the engine. He clipped on his lightsaber and took out his blaster, alert for danger.

"No, no R2. You stay here."

R2 beeped as if to argue with him. Luke simply shook his head, and walked carefully to the mossy land beyond. R2 tipped over and fell into the swamp.

"R2? R2!" Luke shouted, drawing his blaster. R2 popped his censor up, and beeped. Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "You be more careful."

R2 beeped some more, but Luke sighed. "R2. That way," He pointed towards land. R2 beeped in response, and Luke expected to little silver and blue droid to follow him, but it got sucked under the swamp water by some creature. Luke was about to shoot it when the creature spit R2 out, and he went flying on to land.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, after picking him up and setting him upright. "Anything broken?"

Luke set to cleaning R2D2, and he set up camp for the night. He plugged the droid in and began to muse about the strange paths his life has taken since he left his uncle Owen's farm on Tattoine.

"You thought coming here was a bad idea, huh, R2? I'm beginning to agree with you," Luke groaned. "This place gives me the creeps. Oh, R2. What are we doing here? I don't know, maybe I'm just going crazy."

Luke heated up his dinner, and started to eat. It just wasn't fair! Rey should be here with him, not with her strange Sith Lord boyfriend, and Han and Leia. Granted, he had only seen Kylo Ren's face a few times, but he honestly didn't understand the appeal. There was no warmth to his dark brown eyes that shifted to black often with a bad mood, and he looked oddly like Han Solo in a certain light. The man wasn't even the least bit appealing in terms of whatever women found attractive in men.

He had been kicking at the ground when he felt like he was being watched. He turned his blaster on a short green creature in white threadbare robes that looked vaguely what Obi Wan used to wear when he was alive.

"I am wondering why you are here," The green creature croaked in a quirky voice.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Looking? Found someone I would say," The creature giggled. "Help you I can, yes. I'm your friend."

What was the harm in telling this creature what his mission was? It's likely that he didn't even know. "I'm not looking for a friend. I'm looking for a Jedi Master."

The green creature's eyes widened. "Yoda. You seek Yoda."

 _Finally! Now, we're getting somewhere. Just humor the nice alien and go with him, Luke. "_ You know him?"

"Yes, yes. But for now, let's eat," The creature said.

Luke reluctantly followed the little green creature from the swamps, and that was when his life had gone down yet another strange path again...


	10. Dodging Rocks

Rey's Pov...

The tie fighters had been following them for the better part of an hour. Ben and Han were up front flying the ship while Rey and Leia were making repairs on the ship itself.

"Ow!" Leia said, biting her finger. "Son of a bitch."

"Are you okay?" Rey asked, sealing off the dampers. Leia took out a bacta bandage and wrapped her finger with it.

"Yeah, I just pinched my finger on the grinder here. I'm fine, nothing a bacta bandage won't cure," Leia said. She wiped at her face with a clean rag.

Han came out and said, "Kid's a natural with the Falcon. Chewie is up there with him. How are you girls doing?"

"I checked the dampers, and sealed off the gas lines. I think Threepio is working on the hyperdrive, though," Rey said, sighing.

The Falcon rocked as if they were being hit by a laser blast. Boom..  
Crash...Boom...The Falcon flipped and spun.

Rey ran to the bridge and buckled herself in to the chair. Ben glanced back, "Hold tight, babe. I'm going to lose them," He winked.

"You don't have to do this to impress me, Ben," Rey commented. Han and Leia sealed them themselves into the bridge.

"They would be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Ben asked. Rey rolled her eyes. Han stood and flipped some switches and pushed buttons, while Leia assisted.

"What can I do?" Rey asked.  
"Give me a kiss for good luck."  
"Ugh, no thanks."

The tie fighters fell back as the Millenium Falcon entered the asteroid field. Han took over for Chewie and the two Solo men flew the ship seamlessly. Rey suddenly felt the darkside of the Force approach them, and on the radar a huge star destroyer came up.

"Fuck it," Ben muttered darkly. "I'm going to fly right past Vader."

"Are you insane, Ben??" Leia exclaimed. "They'll kill us."

Ben glanced back. "I'm not going to attack them, I'm just going to feign an attack. Okay, Han, hit the jump to lightspeed."

They both hit the switch and...nothing. Damn it. "I thought you fixed it...Han."

"It's not my fault."  
"Rey, get in here."

Han and Leia left to make repairs, leaving them alone. "Up there is The Executor," Ben pointed. "Look."

Rey did, and it was the sleekest, most beautiful star destroyer she had ever seen. Visions of scavenging parts off of this ship came to her, and her vision cleared as she saw it. "I scavenged parts off of this ship on Jakku. I just never imagined how beautiful it was at one time."

Ben lowered the ship over one of the bigger asteroids, and maneuvered the Falcon between a narrow crevasse. The tie fighters crashed and they evaded them. Ben flipped the ship and flew into a cave. He landed it, and rubbed at his eyes.

"How are you holding up...with the whole Luke thing?" Ben asked, taking her hands in his. "I can tell that you're disturbed by it still."

She nodded, and squeezed his hands. "I feel sort of guilty, but I don't regret loving you."

"Me neither. But don't regret the past, Rey. What is important is now." Ben said, "We have an opportunity to change things for the better, Rey. Hopefully, when the next time our time comes around, things will change for the better."

Their eyes met, and she nodded her head. "I hope that too. But since Snoke is manipulating this, I wonder what is happening in our time. Don't you?"

"I do. Which is why Vader needs to be stopped this time around," Ben said.

Rey's eyes widened in shock. "But when we met, you were all for fulfilling Darth Vader's legacy."

Ben smiled. "Things change."

They moved to each other, and was about to kiss when C-3PO interrupted. "Sir, sir. I just rewired the reversed power coupling."

"Thank you, thank you very much," Ben said, sarcastically.

Threepio didn't get the sarcasm, or chose not to acknowledge it. "Oh, you're perfectly welcome."

She went to see what excited the gold protocol droid. Ben followed. Han and Leia were engaged in a steamy kiss, and they left them alone. She blushed, and smiled. Ben just looked a little embarrassed to catch his parents making out in the maintenance shaft.

They found C-3PO and Rey looked at the hyperdrive. It was greatly damaged, and they needed to find a system to buy parts to completely fix it, but it was fixable.

Then Chewie came back and informed them about creatures flying about the ship. The Falcon rocked slightly to the side, and Rey fell into Ben's arms. "You okay, babe?" He asked.

Rey socked him. "Would you please stop calling me that? It's weird after you being all lovey dovey on Hoth."

Ben chuckled, "Well, it's not like I can do those things while my parents are here, now can I?" He pulled her close, and Rey's heart fluttered as she looked up at Ben.

She blushed. "I suppose not. Still, you calling me 'babe,' is strange. I suppose I don't mind calling you Kylo in public, the name is kind of growing on me."

Ben's smile, she never got tired of seeing it. It seemed to deepen the dimples in his cheeks, and gave him an endearing boyish appearance. "Should I call you my princess? Sweetheart? I will call you whatever pet name you wish," He said, seriously.

"Princess is better than 'babe.'"

Their lips met, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ben kissed her slowly, softly, and he rubbed the small of her back as they held each other close.

Ben was about to go in for another kiss when Han chuckled, "There you two lovebirds are. Come on, Ben. You and Leia stay here and finish up the repairs."

Leia and Rey balked at this idea. "Oh, so because you two men are big and strong we wee womenfolk gotta stay behind while you rustle us up some wild creature out there in the cave?! Give us a break! Rey and I are coming too to see what's rocking the ship," Leia scolded Ben and Han sharply.

"Rey, are you sure?" Ben asked.

Rey rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Uh, yeah. You don't get to have all the fun now, do you?"

"Fine, but stay close to me."  
"Of course."

Everyone donned breathing gear, and they went out to check out why the ship was rocking. Several bat-like creatures, called mynocks, were trying to chew on the power cables, but the cave was rocking.

"This ground sure feels strange," Leia said. "It doesn't feel like rock."

"Yeah," Han put in, there's an awful lot of moisture in here."   
Ben fired a shot from his blaster at the wall of the cave, and the ground rocked. Then he fired one at the ground. "We have to leave, right now," He ordered.

Rey grabbed his hand and everyone agreed to get back on board after killing the mynocks. When that was done, Han hopped into the pilot's seat, and Chewie manned his station. She was worried that they would have to encounter more star destroyers if they went back the way they came.

"You're going to attack them??" Leia asked, nearly shrieking.

"No, we're going to swing past them, just like Ben suggested," Han said impatiently. "We've got it covered, sweetheart."

Chewie mumbled something about this being stupid and the odds of surviving this were too high. "Never tell me the odds," Han grumbled back.

Rey went back to the hyperdrive computer, and reversed the polarity of the power coupling, and suddenly the Falcon jumped into hyperspace. She screamed as she flew against the wall from the ship rocketing forward, and blacked out. When she came to, she was lying on a bed with Ben looking down on her with concern and love. But it was on this new planet that paradise would soon sour for everyone involved before long...


	11. A City In The Clouds

Kylo's Pov...

Bespin loomed before the Falcon as they came out of hyperspace. Kylo did not relish coming back to this place, not since Lando Calrissian all but threatened to kill him if he ever showed his face in Cloud City again. But then again, he had been there on Snoke's orders to supervise the 'recruitment,' of a new batch of children for the stormtrooper program as Kylo Ren. No, he would only wear his Ren Knight uniform in combat, he decided.

"Oh. No one to meet us," C-3PO pointed out the obvious.

"I don't like this," Leia stated.

"What would you like?" Han asked, somewhat exasperated with her at this point. Kylo witnessed some cute, tender moments, but nothing that could be called truly loving, per se.

Rey walked beside him as the door to the inner building opened, and out strolled a much younger Lando Calrissian, flanked by his city guards. He fought the urge to laugh at the man's insistence on wearing capes with everything. Did the man sleep with a cape on too? He always wondered even as a child.

"I'm going to meet with him," Han instructed. "You three stay here."

Kylo watched his future father and friend exchange some low key heated words, and then Lando was laughing and hugging him. The guards were dismissed.

"Well, he seems friendly," Threepio said.

Leia merely stated, "Yes, very friendly. What do you think Rey?"

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "He seems like a schemer, but I'm not going to judge until I know him better."

Lando noticed he had other guests, and said, "Hello, what have we here? Two ladies this time, Han? I thought after...you know who, you wouldn't want to get back in the game so soon."*

*A.N: Watch the new SOLO movie to get this reference...

Han rolled his eyes. "Actually, the girl with the buns in her hair is Rey Kenobi. The lady beside her is Leia."

Kylo watched Lando turn on his sleazy charm, "Welcome ladies, the more the merrier." He kissed both Leia and Rey's hands.

"Oh, and this is Ben...sorry, kid. I didn't get your last name," His father lied.

"Ben Amidala," Kylo said, deciding to go with his grandmother's maiden name, instead of inadvertently being referred to as a weird 'half brother,' of his Uncle Luke.

Lando shook his hand in a businesslike manner and said, "Welcome, Ben. And how are you doing Chewbacca? Still hanging out with this loser?"

Chewie said through his soft growls, "Yeah, what's it to you, card shark?"

Kylo stifled a laugh, as did Rey. Leia seemed to be the only one on the ship who couldn't understand Wookiese. Lando led them on a grand tour of Cloud City, and extolled its virtues. His mother droned on about politics, even though he himself was fully aware of the city's neutrality in all things legal and political. They seemed to only balk when giving up children for the stormtrooper program.

Secretly, he always believed that stormtroopers should be clones or droids, but orders were orders, even if they were distasteful ones.

Then Rey asked the one question that embarrassed him: "My fiance and I are looking to get married. Are there any churches here?"

Everyone looked at him and Rey with no small amount of shock. Lando laughed, then, easing the tension. "Of course, we have lots of churches here, Rey. Congratulations, you two, by the way."

"Thank you," Kylo said stiffly. "Yes, we haven't had time in planning a wedding with escaping from the Empire," He played along.

Lando understood, and nodded his head sympathetically. "I can get a wedding scheduled tonight if you two like. Fancy hosting this kind of a shindig for these two crazy kids?"

Kylo relished his father's discomfort as Han said, "Yeah, sure, you bet. A--anything to keep a girl honest."

"Uh huh, whatever makes you sleep at night, old friend," Lando teased.

Dinner was served in separate quarters, and Lando worked fast to get a wedding together fast in a beautiful open air courtyard with a breathtaking view of the city beyond. Kylo was amazed at the detail and effort that Lando's people were putting into this small affair.

He watched from his window in the living room. Servants quickly created a romantic ambiance in his bedroom, and several suits were laid out for his inspection. No, he would wear his Ren Knight uniform, complete with a newer hooded cloak in rich black velvet. He took a shower, and got ready.

Part of him was glad that Rey had spoken up and did something about their status as a couple, but at the same time, it embarrassed him that they had not done it sooner.

He threw on some clean smelling cologne after shaving, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He nearly could not breathe from the full force of what was going to happen: he was getting _married_. To Rey. He put on the new cloak and threw the old one in the trash.

"Get it _together_ , damn you," He said to himself in the full length mirror. "You have led pilots into space battles. You can stand beside the woman of your dreams and bind yourself to her..easy."

He clipped on his lightsaber, and put on his new boots. He looked great.

His father came in, wearing a tuxedo, and said, "You're really going to wear your Sith uniform?"

"It will have more meaning for Rey if she sees me in this," He explained. "How is she holding up?"

"Happy, nervous. You?"  
"Same."  
"Ready?"  
"Yes."

Han led the way, and the ceremony was going to be witnessed by every damn person in Cloud City! Beautiful roses and lilies of every color adorned the small seating area, and above the archway were red and white roses. A priest awaited the bride.

When the musicians struck up a slow, romantic melody, Rey walked out, and he could focus on nothing but her the entire night after that.

She wore a shimmery champagne colored gown, with a train that trailed slightly behind her. The desert is what she wanted to evoke in her dress, his desert flower. The bodice of the dress was a beaded halter, and her makeup matched perfectly with her choice of wedding gown. He honestly thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

His mother looked lovely in a white halter gown that glinted in the light of the round globe lanterns strung above them. Rey had two roses in her hand, a red and white one tied with a silver ribbon. The priest droned on, and he focused only on Rey. They had no rings to give, but they bound their wrists in silk after the priest cut them with a ceremonial knife. Their blood pooled between them.

"With my blood, my life, my body, and my resources I do honor thee, my love," Kylo said softly, staring into Rey's eyes. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till the Force claims me in death. Always."

Rey teared up, and his mother quickly dabbed at Rey's eyes. "With my blood, my life, my body, and my resources I do honor thee, my love. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till the Force claims my body in death. Always."

The priest untied their wrists, and he said happily, "You may kiss your bride."

Kylo met Rey's eyes and cupped her face in his hands. He lowered his lips to brush against hers, and Rey deepened it slightly by brushing her tongue against his.

"I love you, Ben Solo."  
"And I you, Rey Solo."

They shared a giggle over that and he whispered in the priest's ear that his last name was Solo. The announcement went out, and a raucous cheer went out as Lando looked on with shock. Explanations would have to be given, of course, but not on his wedding night, damn it. He would enjoy it to the full no matter what happened in this intergalactic war this time around...


	12. A Night To Remember

Rey's Pov...

Ben put Rey down as soon as they reached his quarters, and put in the pass code to gain entry. The entire room was set up for romance, and she had to admit that she was impressed with the efficiency of Lando's staff to put this thing together so quickly. Candles burned in various little tea lights and the entire sweet smelled heavenly.

Rey looked into Ben's eyes, and she was nearly blown away by the love and longing she saw in them. Ben held her close, and he said, "I almost feel like I don't know what to do. Isn't that silly?"

She giggled. "Yeah. But it will come to us. We don't have to rush, we have all night. Dance with me."

"It will be my pleasure," Ben said, pulling her close. They danced in private, swaying to music only they could hear. Ben twirled her, and as he bent her over, kissed her tenderly.

"Let's go to bed," He said softly. "You lead the way."

Rey felt like she could burst with happiness as she led her husband into the bedroom. Her _husband_. She tried that word on for size and found that she liked it, she liked it a lot. The bed was littered with red rose petals and was just as dimly lit as the rest of his, no _their_ suite. _No, Rey, everything that is his, is yours now,_ she reminded herself.

She began to undress herself, and she heard Ben taking some stuff off, and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Let me do it," He whispered in her ear.

Anticipation thrummed within her belly as he unclipped her gown and slid it down her legs, kissing her back as he did. Rey stepped out of her shoes, and turned around.

Ben stood shirtless, and she unbuckled his belt, and he said, "Let me get the rest, this uniform is kind of complex," Ben chuckled. Rey slid off her thigh high stockings, and garter, and put her lightsaber with his.

She was about to slide off her white lace panties, but Ben said, "Let me do that. Go lay on the bed."

Rey obeyed, and watched Ben undress the rest of the way. Never would she have thought that they would be together, or that her husband would be Kylo Ren of all people. She knew why, of course, he chose to marry her in his uniform, because it had more meaning to them as a couple, and because it was extremely hot to have him remove his so called layers in her presence.

When he stood before her naked, she felt herself already going wet at the thought of having this powerful, commanding, even cold man all to herself. The thought exhilarated her. Ben crawled to her on the bed, and began to tease her in all sorts of delicious ways, beginning with her feet, and kissing and rubbing the tension out of her legs. He then kissed her slowly, deeply, as he tweaked and kneaded her breasts slowly, gently. She plunged her hands in his soft black hair as they kissed more erratically, and he dipped a finger inside of her to test her readiness.

"Do you want me down there?" He teased. "Say it."

"I want you, Ben. _All_ of you."  
"As you wish."

Rey felt him tease her entrance with his dick, and she nearly cried when he slid slowly inside of her. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist as Ben thrust deep inside of her. Rey clung to him as her eyes fluttered open.

Their eyes never left each other as they made love slowly, tenderly, taking their time with each position. Both of them became sweaty from their antics as they ended up with Ben taking her from behind as Rey grabbed the pillows in front of her, her ass high in the air, as he took her long and deep. When he finally found his release, he cupped her cheek, and kissed her passionately.

They collapsed on the now messy bed, and looked up at the ceiling. "That was...vigorous," Ben said huskily. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Rey looked at her husband, and said, "No. But I wouldn't start that way, though. It felt...magical, as if it was the first time."

She turned to face Ben, and they kissed briefly. "I know what you mean. But what we have is magic, Rey. More powerful than even the Force itself. I love you, so much."

She pushed a lock of his hair back from his face, and said, "I love you too, Ben." She giggled.

Ben smiled, and asked, "What is it?"

She played with the sparse little bit of hair on his chest, and pointed out, "Us. This whole thing, it's crazy. Who would have thought I would get married at all to a man who was once my enemy."

Ben laughed, and then said seriously, "I _never_ hated you, Rey. I was intrigued by you at first, and powerfully attracted to you. But even on Star Killer, in the woods, I wanted you. It wasn't just to complete my grandfather's legacy. I wanted _you_. I just didn't realize how much until we came together here, in this time paradox."

Rey kissed Ben's chest, and looked up at him. "I was so hurt and enraged that you killed your own father, but even as we fought, I was attracted to you, then. I just...I didn't intend to leave this scar here," She kissed the forehead portion of it. "I just wanted to take my rage out on something. Can you forgive me?"

Ben cupped her face with his hand, and said gently, "Of course, I do. Now, who is up for a bath? I hate going to bed filthy."

Rey stood and padded to the bathroom. She felt a little of Ben's seed leak between her legs, and wiped it off on a tissue. They filled the tub, and got in. Ben washed her hair, and massaged her scalp, and rinsed it for her.

He then bathed her body thoroughly, and stroked her between her legs to tease her. "Hey! No soap in there, mister. I'm liable to get a yeast infection from that."

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," Ben winked.

He washed off her back, and then began to massage her shoulders, and then her back. "Oh, Ben, that feels heavenly," She said breathily. "Can I massage you?"

He chuckled. "Yes, of course, sweetheart." Rey planted a kiss on his lips as she started at his neck, and worked her way to his broad shoulders, easing the tension out of his muscles. She kissed every scar she found, including the older ones on his back.

"That tickles," Ben chuckled. She chuckled back, and continued to massage his back. She loved the feel of his hard, corded muscles underneath her hands, now slick with bathwater.

She then stroked his cock under the water, and Ben teased, "Careful, sweetheart. Unless you want me to attack you again."

"Not if I attack you first," She said in a sultry voice she didn't recognize as hers. She stroked him until it rose to attention. "Sit up, I'm taking over now."

Ben sat on the edge of the tub, and she impaled herself on his long member. She gasped at the new sensation as she rocked her hips, slowly at first, then faster and faster as they kissed roughly. Finally, their movements became sloppy as they both reached their climaxes. They shared one final kiss as she felt Ben fill her again with his release.

Afterwards, they bathed, and relaxed in the water for a long time, before they drained the tub, and got ready for bed. In their pajamas, they ate their first meal as a married couple after they summoned the staff to bring them dinner, and clean up the bed. They slept that night curled up in each other's arms, and did not regret not having an immediate reception after the ceremony. It had truly been a night to remember; too bad it didn't last...


	13. The Brunch From Hell

Kylo's Pov...

The day after the most heavenly night of Kylo's life told him that such bliss was always to be short lived. He woke up with Rey's arms and legs wrapped around him. In sleep, Rey looked like an angel come to earth just for him.

Gently, he tried to move her so that he wouldn't wake her, but she stirred in her sleep, and said sleepily, "Are you alright?"

"Something doesn't feel right," Kylo confessed, "Stay here, and don't open the door for anyone but me. Do you understand?"

He dressed in a spare uniform, and donned his mask this time. He summoned his lightsaber and held it, but wouldn't ignite it yet. Rey sat up with the sheet covering her breasts.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, Kylo?" She asked, more awake now.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and caressed her cheek. "No, I'm going to check it out. Stay put, something is not right in the Force."

He locked the door behind him, and people were giving him a wide berth as he walked stealthily through the city. Then he saw something that almost made him boil over with rage: Lando Calrissian was talking with Darth Vader.

No wonder his father had to be rescued on Tattoine the last time. Well, if he had to be one of the ones to get Han Solo out of Jabba the Hutt's fortress, he would do it. He just didn't want to put Rey at risk. He wanted to Force choke his grandfather for all of the pain he was causing in the galaxy, but he knew that this part of the story had to play itself out. He didn't know why that was the case, but he felt it deep in the Force that some things could not be changed or altered.

He crept back to his quarters, and heard the shower when he got back. He removed his mask, and undressed. He grinned wolfishly. Bad news could wait. He would have one last minute of joy with his wife.

He crept into the bathroom, and Rey had her back to him. He slipped into the shower, and wrapped an arm around her. Rey stiffened in her arms, and nearly yelped in fright.

"Oh my gods, Ben!" She exclaimed. "Don't _do_ that, you jerk!"

He chuckled, and said, "Sorry. I couldn't resist joining you, you looked so sexy all wet and naked like this."

She turned to face him, and smacked him playfully. "I doubt it. You scared me half to death. I forget you can be so damn stealthy. What did you find out?"

"Later."  
"But you'll tell me, right?"  
"Yes."

"Well, come here, then." Kylo smiled, and kissed Rey under the shower faucet. He pinned her arms above her head and kissed down her neck, her breasts, and fingered her a hard and fast as he thumbed her clit expertly. Rey shuddered against him as she quickly came. He then lifted her on to his already hard member, and they had a rather brief session of hard fucking against the wall of the shower. When he found his release, he thrust one final time into Rey, and kissed her as he came down off of his high.

They bathed and got ready for the day, and Rey asked pointedly, "Okay, hot stuff. Now that I'm fully awake, what was up with you leaving so early in the morning?"

"Darth Vader is here," Kylo said plainly. "I saw him discussing some kind of secret plans with Lando. I don't think that we can interfere with these events that are about to happen."

Rey was trying to put her into a braid, and failing terribly. "Here, let me do that," Kylo said. "I'm very good at styling hair. What type of braid did you want?"

Rey looked behind her, and handed him the elastic bands and brush. "Um, a tight one. I don't like my hair coming undone."

"Okay. Let me see what I can do," He said, brushing out the tangles in her hair. He then began braiding her hair in a five braid formula as gently as possible.

He had always loved styling his mother's hair as a child, but his father put a stop to it quickly when he found out. Kylo rolled his eyes at the memory of being unfairly grounded for styling his mother's hair; even now, the punishment was absurd.

"Why can't we change everyone's fate here?" Rey asked after a long pause. "Surely, we could prevent your father from being captured, and from Luke losing his hand in his battle here."

He finished the last loop, and tied off the ends. He sighed sadly, "Because it will cause more harm than good if we change some things that are in people's destinies. I know that eventually I will have to confront my grandfather, and try to turn him to the light, but now is not the time. My Uncle will recklessly end his training to come here and confront him, because the darkside set a trap for him to come here without the necessary training. And your friend Dameron, will try to assist in the battle of Endor."

Rey laughed. "That sounds like something Poe would do. Can I see your handiwork?"

"Sure. Just let me find a mirror." He came back a few minutes later, and Rey's eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow! I hardly felt you braid at all back there," Rey said, hugging him. "It's very elaborate though."

Kylo smiled, and gently pulled out some strands of hair to frame her face better. "But you like it, though, right? I have an old habit of styling elaborate styles for my mother. If your hair was longer, I could work with more, say to your waist."

"Not a chance. This is already way too long for my liking," Rey argued, getting up. "So, what does one wear to brunch with a Sith Lord and his goons? If we are going to be having lunch with almost all of your family, what should I wear?"

He went into the closet, and took out a black pin striped suit complete with a pencil skirt. "Oh, goody. The power suit," She said sarcastically.

She got dressed, and put on some stylish boots that matched it very well. She threw on some makeup, perfume, and Kylo put his mask back on. They clipped their lightsabers on, just in case there was going to be trouble. They headed out, and found Lando already informing Han and Leia about the brunch that was scheduled in their honor.

Lando looked them up and down and asked, "Who is this, Rey?"

"Kylo Ren."  
"But he's...he's..."

"An ally," Leia put in quickly. "Now, let's go. I am absolutely starving."

Han cornered them when they were out of earshot of Lando, and asked Kylo, "What's with the mask? Why are you two dressed so formally?"

"Just let this play out, Han," Kylo said. "But I am here to protect Rey and Leia, nothing more."

"Force stuff, right?"  
"That's right."

His father rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. I'll go along with that, I suppose. Let's go."

When they got to the room that Lando was leading them to, Darth Vader, the bounty hunter Boba Fett, and a whole squadron of stormtroopers surrounded them.

"I'm sorry, they arrived right before you did," Lando said with feigned remorse.

"I'm sorry too," Han said coldly. Darth Vader stood up from the head of the table, and Chewie roared profanities at Vader, and Han shot at Vader, only to have the blaster taken away from him through the use of the Force.

"We would be honored if you would join us," Vader said with feigned politeness.

"What do we do?" Rey whispered.

"We eat brunch with him, and if he starts speaking in Sith battle speech, I will translate for you," Kylo whispered back.

The doors closed behind them, and that was when Kylo Ren saw his scarred grandfather's face for the first time as they were served the first course. The sight alone was enough to strengthen his loyalties to his wife even more than they were before, because he would do anything to avoid a fate like Darth Vader's, no matter the cost...


	14. The Brunch From Hell Pt. 2

Rey's Pov...

Both darkside users removed their masks, as they sat down, and Rey sat next to her husband. Han and Leia sat next to each other, and Chewie sat next to Lando. Everything seemed picture perfect, only it was blatantly obvious that this was a trap from the very beginning.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Lord Ren," Vader said, his actual voice less deep and robotic. Rey hated the way his blue eyes, so like Luke's, it was creepy, raked her over almost lustfully. _Eww...you may have been handsome once, but you sure as hell aren't now._

"She is very beautiful, and a Force user is a plus," He added in Sith language, which Ben translated for her.

"Thank you, grand---Lord Vader," Kylo said, stiffly. "Did you happen to watch it?"

Vader grinned wolfishly. "Indeed. But we are all family here. The Empire can be gracious to those we call friends. The Emperor has told me many intriguing things about you two. I am told that he wishes to correct what is called the pieces of time, to set things to rights."

"To their rightful state," Leia said.

Vader eyed his daughter sharply, and nodded. "Yes, precisely. Our organizations are not that dissimilar from one other. We simply have different goals. Which is why we are here."

"I have seen what the darkside can do," Rey said sharply, "Your pride and arrogance scarred you for life. And all because you were scared of losing your wife."

Vader narrowed his eyes. "You go too far, Princess."

"Do I?"  
"Yes."

Han cleared his throat. "What are we even talking about?? Half the time you're talking in some weird whisper language, and I have no clue what is going on."

Darth Vader chuckled. "But yet you know the location to Skywalker." Rey saw Vader make a gesture to his stormtroopers. "And because you and Skywalker are so close, I will send you off to that distasteful criminal in Tatooine. Take him to the carbon freeze room. Princesses Leia and Rey will accompany me on my ship with Lord Ren."

Lando slammed his knife and fork down in protest. "You said they would be left under my care in the city while you leave with Han Solo."

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it further." Vader snapped.

Han Solo, Chewie, and C-3PO were taken away. The brunch continued in awkward silence, but then Vader put his mask on, and Kylo did the same. Rey had no choice to walk with her husband to the carbon freezing room where the others waited.

Han looked miserable as hell, and Rey could tell that he had been tortured. There were dark circles under his eyes, and even Chewie was roaring when Han was led into the room.

"Lord Vader," Lando said with some concern, "We only use this room for carbon freezing. You put him in there, you might kill him."

"I do not want the Emperor's prize damaged," Vader explained. "We will test it on Solo. Rest assured, the Empire will fully compensate you if he dies."

Rey wanted to protest that this was wrong, but she knew that this had to play out. Han walked on to the circle that would lower him into the freezing pit, and his binders were removed by a stormtrooper.

"I love you," Leia called out to Han.

Han looked up at her and simply said, "I know."

He was lowered into the carbon freezing chamber, and the machines whirled into motion as a few minutes passed. A clamp came down and picked up Han's frozen body, and he was placed into a medical pod that fed him constant oxygen.

"Well, Calrissian," Darth Vader said, "Is he alive?"

Lando leaned down and checked Han's vitals. "Yes, he's alive, and in perfect hibernation."

"Boba Fett, he is all yours," Vader said. Boba Fett moved forward, and gave orders to the stormtroopers.

"Lord Vader, Skywalker has just arrived in an x-wing class ship," An officer informed Vader.

"Good. Reset the chamber for Skywalker," Vader said, pleased. "Make sure he lands and finds his way in here. Escort the two Princesses and Lord Ren to my ship, as guests, not prisoners."

"Go to hell," Leia spat.

"Leia, don't. He won't harm us without Luke here," Rey whispered sharply.

"How do you _know_? _"_  
 _"_ Just follow Kylo's lead."

"Fine. But if I see Luke, I'm warning my brother of this shit," Leia snapped.

The stormtroopers led them out of the carbon freezing chamber and towards the ship hangar bay, on a different bay from where the Millenium Falcon was, she noticed. They were halfway there when Luke decided to show himself.

"LUKE!!" Leia screamed, as an officer was holding her back. "DON'T LUKE! IT'S A TRAP!! IT'S A TRAP!!"

Just then, Lando surrounded their guards, and Chewie roared, and began to choke the life out of the caped black man. "Han...Han...Still a chance..."

"Chewie, release him, he has valuable information," Kylo ordered gently. Then Rey watched as her husband used his mind probe harshly and with full force. Lando's body jerked, and spasmed. She realized just how gentle he was being the day they met, and it made her love him all the more.

"East platform. They are loading my father on to the bounty hunter's ship now," Kylo said to Rey. "It's time to truly turn cloak now."

"Wait..Han is your dad?!" Lando asked.

"Yes, Lando," Rey said, igniting her lightsaber. Kylo ignited his. "Follow my husband's lead. Now, let's go!"

They encountered more troops and R2-D2 popped up behind them, and Rey didn't pay attention to the touching reunion between the two droids. She focused on assisting her husband in cutting down stormtroopers left and right.

They finally made it to the platform, but they were too late to reach Han from being loaded into the y-wing class ship Boba Fett used. "Fuck," Leia muttered.

They fought their way to the Falcon, and was able to get on board. Kylo flew the ship against Lando's protests, but he got into the co-pilot seat. Rey attended to the repairs, and R2-D2 told her that the Empire shut off the hyperdrive.

"What? Like a switch?"

"Yep, pretty much," R2-D2 beeped. "Need help with it?"

"No, I've got it," She replied. She turned the switch, and she turned on the com switch. "Okay, Ben. We can jump to lightspeed when you're ready."

"We will, after we pick up Luke," Ben said in his robotic Kylo voice. "Hold tight."

Rey buckled herself in, and they rescued Luke as he was about to fall to his death on one of the bottom building rafters. Lando carried him in, and Rey and Leia handled the medical parts. He was delirious, and naturally, his hand was chopped off at the wrist during the fight with Darth Vader. Rey got an IV into him, and he was crying about Vader being his father, and why didn't Ben tell him?

They flew out of the atmosphere of Bespin, and Rey could sense Vader contacting Luke.

She sat next to Luke, since it was her shift to watch him. "Father," Luke said. "Why did you tell me? Why did Ben lie to me?"

Then Luke looked at her, and he shook his head. "He offered the galaxy to me if I joined him, Rey. Two Kings side by side. I couldn't ever turn to the darkside, though."

"I know," She said. "Kylo offered the same thing to me once. I wasn't ready, though. I had thought he meant for me to join the darkside, but he actually just wanted me by his side. He didn't care about that part of it."

Luke nodded his head weakly. "I...I understand now. And I'm happy for you, Rey. I really am. I wish I could be in his shoes, of course. But when I went for my trials, it showed me that we wouldn't have worked out. We're too different, and you're too close to the darkside for me to understand you completely. Friends?"

Rey cried, and held out her hand. "Friends. Leia should be with you soon. I have to go check on Ben. Sleep, Luke. You've had a rough day. I'm sure we'll be at the medical freighter soon."

They shook hands, and Leia said, "You talked to him, about your marriage?"

"Yeah, we're okay. You go check on him, he needs you," Rey said, and went to the bridge.

"Lando, mind if I duck in here? Are we at the medical freighter soon?" Rey asked.

Lando looked from her to Kylo, and said knowingly, "Ah, yeah. I'll just go do some repairs."

Rey slipped into the co-pilot chair after shutting the door behind Lando. "You know, the mask really freaks him out."

Kylo flipped some switches and pressed the autopilot. He took it off and shook out his hair. "It's meant to. Well, that was a very brief honeymoon."

She giggled. "Oh, we could probably manage to have some fun in one of these chairs if it will take the edge off for you."

Her husband laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of fucking in my dad's pilot chair or Chewie's. But a shower could be arranged."

"After we get to the medical freighter?" Rey asked.

"Definitely."

"Good. But you said nothing about making out," She said, straddling him. She kissed Kylo passionately, and he met her kiss for kiss as they ran their hands over each other.

"Rey...We should stop..." Kylo said breathlessly as she stroked him through his pants.

She gave a few more vigorous strokes before saying, "Pay me back later, love."

Kylo winked mischevously at her, and laughed. "Oh, I intend to. Just you wait."

She gave him one last kiss and hopped off of his lap. Lando and Leia were looking at her strangely, and she asked exasperately, "Oh my gods, what??"

"Um, your shirt is a bit unbuttoned there," Leia said, chuckling. "I won't even ask what you two did in there."

She laughed, buttoning her blouse up. "Relax, he's worse off. He might have a _hard_ time standing up for a while, though. The pilot chair is still very much sex free."

Leia hugged her and she hugged her back as Leia broke down in tears.

"We're going to get Han back," She said. "If this happened to Ben, I would risk my life to save him no matter what. But we're here to help you in any way we can. Believe that."

"I know, Rey. Thank you, you're an awesome friend," Leia said softly, wiping at her tears. "I just love him so damn much."

"I know. I love Ben the same way," Rey stated plainly. "Just invite me to the wedding, alright? You came to mine."

Leia laughed. "You got it, girl."  
They both laughed as they bonded as friends, and future mother and daughter in law. When they went aboard the medical freighter, Rey knew that she had a friend in Leia for life in this life and the next...


	15. Dining With A Stranger

Luke's Pov...

The sounds and the ever present mists created a creepy ambiance as Luke Skywalker followed the little green frog-like alien. He didn't want to be here suddenly. He knew that he had clearly been delusional on Hoth when he almost died of hypothermia, and Obi Wan's Force ghost had ordered him to seek out Jedi Master Yoda on this planet.

"Come, come," The little alien called, as they neared a little hut that was lit with a welcoming fire from within. Was the place on fire? He sincerely hoped that that wasn't the case.

He had to duck when he came into the hut, and it was almost like sitting in a bunker once he was in, because the hut was built only for the little green alien, and not a full size adult human being. He felt like a freakish giant of some kind.

The green alien busied himself in the small kitchen and Luke's impatience began to wear thin as he asked, "How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?"

"Not far, Yoda not far, soon you will be with him," The green alien chuckled to himself. "Why must you become Jedi?"

Luke noticed that a bowl and spoon were left for him, and he began scooping some soup from the cauldron over the fire and ate. The stew tasted delicious, like a chicken and dumpling stew, but he tried not to think about what meat was in the ingredients, because he was pretty certain that it wasn't chicken.

"Oh, mostly because of my father, I guess," Luke said lamely. He knew it was a piss poor answer, but it was the only one he had.

"Powerful Jedi was he, hmm... _powerful_ Jedi," The green alien mused.

That broke Luke's patience then, and he shouted, "Hang on, you don't know who I am or who my father was, I don't even know what we're doing here, we're wasting our time!"

The little green alien sighed deeply, and then his voice changed, and became more solemn and serious as he said, "I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience."

"He will learn patience," Obi Wan's Force ghost said, as from a distance.

The little green alien turned to face Luke then and said, "Much anger in him, like his father."

"Was I any different when you taught me?" Obi Wan pointed out.

Luke suddenly felt the Force tell him what he was beginning to sense: this little green alien was Master Yoda!

"Yoda?" Luke asked with wonder. The little green alien simply nodded his head, acknowledging that simple fact.

"I _am_ ready! Ben tell him I'm ready!" Luke insisted, and bumped his head as he tried to get up.

Yoda laughed. "Ready are you? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. All of them before me came to be trained, and I decided who was to become Jedi or not. This one, a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away to the future, to that horizon. But never his mind on where he was," Yoda poked his walking stick at him, "Hm, what he was doing. Adventure, ha! Excitement? A Jedi craves not these things! You are reckless!"

"So was I if you remember," Obi Wan put in, dryly.

"He is not ready. He is too old," Yoda decided then and there. "Will he finish what he begins?"

Luke was determined then to complete his mission in whatever way he could. "I won't fail you. I'm not afraid."

Yoda looked at him seriously and said, "Ah, but you will be. You will be."

That was the beginning of it for Luke Skywalker. He was on his way to becoming a Jedi from here on out...


	16. Training With Yoda

Luke's Pov...

As far as Luke could tell, he had been on Dagobah for two weeks already. His schedule was simple: he woke up, showered, ate breakfast, and meditated. After this, Yoda showed him some lightsaber forms, and truths about the Force. Yoda was a patient teacher, but unyielding in his methods, Luke soon found, and it was best not to press him for too much information. The last time he did that, it earned him a good smack in the solar plexus for his trouble with his walking stick.

In between all of this, Luke tried to stay in shape as best as he could, and that meant swinging on the thick swamp vines, and carrying Yoda on his back in his knapsack at the same time. This afternoon was no different.

"Yes, run," Yoda said from his back as he ran. "Yes, yes, a Jedi's strength flows through the Force. But beware of the darkside. Anger, fear, aggression, the darkside of the Force are they. For once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume it will, as it did Obi Wan's apprentice."

Luke paused in his running to ask breathlessly, "Vader. Is...Is the darkside stronger?"

"No, quicker. Easier and more seductive," Yoda instructed.

"But how am I to know the good side from the bad?" Luke asked.

"You will know when you are calm, passive. At peace." Luke breathed in and out deeply, feeling instantly calmed by Master Yoda's words. "A Jedi uses the Force, for knowledge and defense. Never for attack."

"But then why--"

"No, no! There is no why," Yoda snapped. "Nothing more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions."

Luke breathed in and out, and already he felt calmer, and more at peace. Yoda climbed down from his knapsack. Luke continued the rest of the day simply exercising and helped with dinner in the kitchen like always. He had a feeling that if he didn't open his big mouth that Yoda would have taught him more, much more.

Even when Kylo Ren trained him briefly, the dark Jedi had warned him to be more patient. He had been a much less yielding teacher, of course, and favored the darkside methods of combat, and of learning the Force, but Luke had understood now why that was: in war, time was of the essence, and he just didn't have forever to learn all that it took to be a Jedi.

Luke went to bed that night, feeling like an utter failure, because he questioned Yoda every chance he got. He would try not to do that from now on, he resolved. Or else, he truly was wasting his time, and he would be of no help whatsoever to the rebel alliance in the long run...


	17. Training With Yoda Pt. 2

Luke's Pov...

A month of training, and Luke felt like he was actually learning something, because he could sense all of the lifeforms around him. Yoda never inflated his ego by giving him praise, or patting him on the back. But he could tell that Master Yoda was pleased with his progress so far.

Yoda started to train him on lifting objects. At first, the objects were small like a spoon, cup, or branch off of the ground. But today, he wanted him to lift rocks while doing a handstand. At first, he honestly thought that Yoda was joking, but when he saw that the little green alien was dead serious, he got into a handstand position, and Yoda leapt nimbly on to one of his feet.

The weight of the rocks was relatively simple, at first, but when they got bigger and bigger it became much harder to lift. R2-D2 was lifted this time, and Luke lifted his right arm, so that now he balanced his whole body weight on one arm.

"Yes, feel it," Yoda said calmingly, "Through the Force, other places you will see, the future, the past, old friends long gone. Now, the stone. Feel it deep inside."

Luke felt himself go into the meditative state, and he suddenly got a vision of a city in the clouds. It was beautiful and serene, and he saw an elaborate wedding taking place. Rey was in a gorgeous champagne shimmery gown, and Kylo Ren was by her side. A priest bound their wrists together in red silk, and Luke's heart broke into a million pieces as they kissed. Leia and Han looked on proudly. But from a hidden suite high up in the city, Darth Vader witnessed all of this ceremony.

Vader was sad...filled with longing...remembering his own wedding day on Naboo with a beautiful brunette woman similar in appearance to Rey. Luke was sort of repulsed by Vader's strange fascination with Rey. It wasn't love, of course, it was lust. The Force spared him the sight of Luke seeing the newly wed couple in bed together, but it showed him the hellish brunch afterward, and his friends being in danger.

"Han! Leia!" Luke cried, as he felt his friend's pain as if it was his own.

"Concentrate!" Yoda yelled as he went tumbling to the ground. Luke fell down, and sat back up. Yoda hobbled over to him, and waited patiently for him to explain himself.

"I saw a city in the clouds," Luke finally explained after a time, "A wedding, love, the purest I have ever felt. Then pain, so much pain. I felt it as if it were my own."

"It is the future you see."  
"The future?"  
"Friends you have there."  
"Will they die?"

Yoda closed his eyes for a moment, and said, "Difficult to see," Yoda opened his eyes, "Always in motion is the future."

Luke nodded his head in acceptance, but the sight of Han being tortured and put into carbon freeze, and his sister's pain when her lover was so mistreated, tore at his heart. But he felt even more heartbroken when Rey married Kylo Ren. The logical part of his brain told him to leave her alone, the dark Jedi made her happy, and he was redeemed through someone loving him unconditionally. Everyone but him had someone else, and it was altogether unfair!

"I should go to help them," Luke said, resolved.

Yoda sighed. "Decide best how to help them. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all that they have fought and suffered."

Luke understood that he would only hinder the alliance now, not help them; and so he agreed to stay for more training. He was clearly not ready to handle what challenges came his way. He just hoped that in time, he would be before the end....


	18. Training With Yoda Pt. 3

Luke's Pov...

After the failure with the rocks, Yoda initially slowed down his training as a consequence for his impatience. But all of a sudden, for no reason at all, sped it up, and Luke was asked to do more and more difficult things.

This included a real test of his knowledge of the Force when Luke was asked to lift the x-wing out of the swamp after the ground below it collapsed.

"Ugh, we'll never get it out now!" Luke groaned.

"So certain are you," Yoda said calmly, and sighed. "Always with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say?"

"Master, moving stones around is totally different!" Luke whined. He didn't care at this point how he sounded, he just wanted to clean up his ship and get away to wherever this Cloud City place was and save his friends as quickly as possible, if they were still alive, that is.

Yoda stamped his walking stick on the ground, frustrated. "No! No, different. Only different in your mind. You must _unlearn_ what you have learned."

He remembered Kylo Ren saying something similar to this, only he called it 'letting your past die,' but this unlearning crap. What did that even mean?? "Okay, I'll give it a try," He said lamely.

"Do, or do not. There is no try," Yoda said firmly. Luke rolled his eyes, and decided to go along with this weird method of teaching.

For some reason, he missed Kylo's more abrasive, unyielding way of teaching, but only Rey seemed to understand him, even when Luke thought Kylo was too rough on her at times. Luke had questioned her about it, and she had said that if it was easy, anybody with just a smidgen of the Force could become a Jedi.

Luke walked to the water's edge, and stretched out his hand. He closed his eyes, and gave himself up to the flow of the Force. But it soon became apparent how heavy the whole ship was, and before long, he was panting from the effort.

He soon realized that he was never getting out of here, and he might as well give up. He let the ship drop back into the swamp, and he sat down in the dirt, feeling utterly defeated.

Yoda came up to him, and said, "Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size do you? And where you should not. For my ally is the Force, and a _powerful_ ally it is. Life greets it, makes it grow. Not this crude matter," Yoda pinched Luke's shoulder. "You must feel the Force flow all around you. From me, to the rocks, the birds, even between the land and the ship."

 _Okay, this alien is totally off his damn rocker!_ "You want the impossible," Luke argued. He went back to gather his things when he saw Yoda step forward and close his eyes. He peacefully lifted up his little three clawed hand, and the x-wing levitated out of the swamp water, and on to dry land.

Luke was dumbfounded as he went to his ship, and saw that it needed a lot of clean up and repairs. He went to Yoda and blurted out, "I...I don't believe it."

"That is why you fail," Yoda said sadly, looking at him with disappointment clearly etched into his deeply wrinkled face. Luke knew that he had failed not only Yoda this time, but also himself, and that was the most crushing blow of all. He went to bed that night, feeling like a utter and complete failure. Would he ever get this training thing down pat? At this point, he honestly didn't know...


	19. The Trials

Luke's Pov...

After the failure with the x-wing, Luke's training improved somewhat, but only by a small margin. He kept up his usual routine, and that included helping R2D2 repair and clean the x-wing. The ship was now in working order, and as clean as could be expected, given the surrounding environment. But he knew that Yoda had something big planned for him, a final test as it were.

Yoda directed him to a path neither of them seldom used, because it was creepy and filled with the darkside of the Force. At the end of this path was a cave that Luke had never seen before. Yoda climbed off of him, and sat on a log.

"Something is not right here," Luke said, suddenly fearful, "I feel...cold, death."

"That place," Yoda pointed with his walking stick. "Is strong, with the darkside of the Force. A well of evil it is. In you must go."

Luke was about to strap on his utility belt that contained his blaster and lightsaber, when Yoda said, "Your weapons. You will not need them."

Part of him knew that it would be best to follow his lead, but the pragmatic side of him won out, and he belted on his utility belt. He crept along the cave, and had to walk around all sorts of spiders, snakes, and lizards. Gross. He walked further in, until he saw a dark figure approaching him. The figure solidified into Darth Vader.

They both ignited their lightsabers and they had a short duel. Luke beheaded Vader, and burned off the front of the mask after it rolled to his feet. What he saw shocked him to his core: it was not a monster he saw underneath the mask, but his own lifeless blue eyes staring up at him.

Then the cave's walls seemed to change around him, and he was in a beautiful home. Rey was there, heavily pregnant, and he saw an older version of himself.

They were arguing about stupid things, and then she said something scathing that hurt him deeply, "..Well, then it's damned fortunate for me that I never consented to bear _your_ worthless seed! Your nephew is more of a man than you will ever be, Luke Skywalker!"

Nephew? Who the hell was that?! He had no nephew. "Oh, that's just rich Rey!" Older Luke yelled. "I cheat one time, _one_ time, and you go rushing off to Ben's arms?!"

"One time! Make that _six_ times, Luke!" Rey all but shrieked. "I only married you, because you were safe, stable, and filled with the light side of the Force. I _never_ loved you. Ben always had my heart."

"You just want him because he's the godsdamned Emperor!!" Older Luke shouted, striking Rey across the face. "You cheating bitch!! But I just want to know why."

Rey's laugh was cruel as her once hazel eyes flashed pure Sith yellow. "Oh, _darling_. If it was only because he was the richest man alive, I wouldn't waste my time with you. But he knows his way around my body that you could never know or understand, and does things to me you wouldn't attempt in your filthiest day dreams. No, I stay to appease the Resistance alone. But now that I'm pregnant, well, all I need is your pathetic signature, and we can put this farce behind us."

"Never!" Older Luke shouted, and drew his lightsaber. Rey drew hers, and he could not compete with her hatred and rage. Rey whirled her purple lightsaber and impaled him with it.

The vision ended, but he heard Rey's cruel laugh pierce him to his core. The Force then showed him Rey's relationship with Kylo Ren and how it progressed from hate to love. He knew then he could never compete with that, and a sense of peace and acceptance filled his heart where before only heartbreak existed before.

The darkside of the Force then showed him what it would be like if he ruled alongside Darth Vader. A charmed life, whole systems under their complete control, all he had to do was give up his very identity, to kill his past in order to be a King. No, he would rather die than give up his principles, and everything he was fighting for.

The vision ended, and he stumbled out of the cave. He just realized that he had just gone through his trials, and that he had much further to go with his training if he was able to defeat the Empire at its own game. But at night, the nightmare of his friends being tortured and killed by the Empire gnawed at him, and he realized that he needed to leave Dagobah, and soon...


	20. Departing Dagobah

Luke's Pov...

For two months, Luke's training greatly improved. He still had a lot to work on, but he was confident that he could hammer out the details on his own. The visions of his friends being tortured on Bespin would not leave him. Even with meditation he could not ease the feeling that he had no choice but to help his friends.

Was this the darkside? Darth Vader causing this? Luke honestly did not know, but it disturbed him to no end; it was like being pestered by constant sand fleas; the only difference was that this was inside of his head, instead of on his body or clothing. No, the time to leave was now.

He took a bath in the hot spring just outside of the hut, and got ready to leave. He felt a weird sense of finality that he was really doing this when he put on his rebel alliance flight suit, and grabbed his helmet. He put on his utility belt, and R2 was already hard at work on getting the x-wing ready to fly, and all fueled up.

"Luke, you must complete the training," Yoda said, somewhat sternly.

"But I can't get the vision out of my head," Luke argued, "They're my _friends_ , I _have_ to help them. Han, Leia, Rey, even Kylo and Chewie will be killed if I don't help them."

Obi Wan's Force ghost suddenly appeared. "You don't know that," He said calmly. "Even Yoda cannot see their fate."

"Yes, yes, to Obi Wan you listen," Yoda put in.

Obi Wan continued, "This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the darkside of the Force. If you choose to face Vader now, I cannot intervene and help you this time."

"I..I understand."

"Luke, if you end the training now," Yoda said, "If you choose the quick and easy path as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil."

Luke got into the cockpit, and said, "R2, fire up the condensers. Master Yoda, I promise to finish what I started and complete the training. You have my word."

"Luke!" Obi Wan called up. "Don't give in to hate. That leads to the dark side."

"I will return, I promise," Luke called, and got ready for take off. When he reached the outer atmosphere of Dagobah, R2D2 questioned him as to if he was doing the right thing.

"Of course, R2," Luke assured the droid. "We just have to go spring a trap that the Empire laid for our friends."

R2 beeped something in the negative, but Luke ignored it. He set the coordinates to Bespin, and as soon as he made the jump to hyperspace, he knew that he had made the right decision....


	21. Springing The Trap

Luke's Pov...

The Force felt very disturbed as he was told to land on a prime spot on the ship docking platform. _Well, you knew that this was a damn trap before you came here. Why the hell are you even surprised, Luke?_

He landed, and even at this hour of the morning, there should have been someone, _anyone_ up and about. This whole city felt like a ghost town, and the effect was very disturbing and just...wrong. He unholstered his blaster and entered the city. He soon realized that this place was a huge maze, and he had to let the Force guide him, something he never did in terms of locating people before.

He soon found Rey's slightly dark signature, Kylo's gray one, but still touched a great deal with the darkside, Chewie and his sister's pure light side energies. Then he was almost caught as stormtroopers quietly led out a carbon frozen body. Luke breathed a sigh of relief that Han was not dead, but hibernating perfectly in a comatose-like state. He ducked by a column, and was not seen.

When the coast was clear, Luke held up his blaster, and walked as quietly as he could, but as he saw his friends being taken to the ship hangar bay to leave Cloud City, Leia ghosted him by screaming that this was a trap.

The famous bounty hunter Boba Fett began firing upon him, and he fired back. They fired back and forth at each other as Boba Fett led him further and further into the city, as his friends were taken away. Then suddenly, and for seemingly no reason at all, he left, and Luke felt guided by another sense telling him to go in a different direction.

He went with that sense, and as soon as he entered the dark red and black carbon freezing room, he knew that the trap had not been for his friends, but for him the entire time, and he had been too stupid to see it for what it was: a ploy to get him. But why? Why go through all of this trouble to entrap him like this? He had an uncomfortable feeling that he would soon find out...


	22. Confronting Darth Vader

Luke's Pov...

The lift from the room Luke was in took him directly to the carbon freezing room. He felt Darth Vader's presence here the strongest, and it felt so dark and oppressive it nearly clouded his senses to everything else around him.

The room was so cold and humid at the same time that that his clothes were sticking to him in no time at all. But Luke hardly noticed.

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker," Darth Vader's deep voice said, on the stairs. "But you are not a Jedi yet."

Luke approached the tall Sith Lord, clad all in black, and he ignited his lightsaber. Vader ignited his, and they started to duel. Luke thought that Vader would have been more aggressive in his movements, but Vader wasn't trying to kill him, he realized too late. No, he was luring him into a trap.   
The carbon freezing chamber opened up, and Luke hit his shoulder, injuring it in the fall.

"All too easy," Vader murmured, using the Force to start the freezer up. It was now or never: jump out of here, or end up like Han. Luke used the Force to jump up, and used his lightsaber to cut the freezer lines to mask his getaway.

"Impressive," Vader said, pleased. Vader slashed at more tubes, trying to get to him. Luke flipped back on to the platform, and began to duel Vader, forcing him off of the platform into the shaft below.

 _Where in the world is he??_ Luke thought. He found the way out and tried to scan for where Darth Vader was, but something was off: either the Sith Lord was one of the stealthiest men alive, or he could mask his Force signature from his enemies. 

The way out turned out to be a lit up service corridor, that seemed to lead out to the power generator beyond, and that it powered the entire city. Luke crept along, looking every which way. Obi Wan and Kylo Ren had taught him to have control of his fear, but that didn't mean that he wasn't scared. In fact, Luke had never been so scared in his life, but he would never have known it in that moment.

Then he nearly yelped with fright as Darth Vader finally showed himself. Luke barely got his lightsaber up in time to block his red saber blade, as the blow would have separated his right arm from his body. They exchanged blows, and parries, until they came to a circular window. Vader began to use the Force to tear off objects from the walls and throwing them at Luke. Luke's left shoulder began spasming with pain as he tried to cut through the multiple heavy objects that Vader was throwing at him.

Then the window broke, and Vader held on to something, while Luke felt himself go airborne out of the window. He fell hard against the thin service bridge, and if it were not for his quick reflexes, he would have fallen to his death in the generator shaft. Luke quickly grabbed on to the railing, and prayed that he didn't slip and fall any time soon.

Darth Vader followed, and came out on to the bridge calmly, almost non chalantly. Luke swung himself up on to the bridge, and stood. Vader pounced on him, and Luke stumbled and fell on to the bridge, damaging his other shoulder with the impact of his fall.

Vader pointed his saber blade at Luke's throat. "You are beaten," He said, "It is useless to resist. Don't make me destroy you as I destroyed Obi Wan."

Luke knocked the lightsaber blade out of his face, and stood up, his adrenaline kicking in. They exchanged more blows, and then Vader flicked his blade at the right moment, and searing pain tore through Luke's body as Vader's lightsaber cut off Luke's left hand.

Vader advanced on Luke, and pointed his lightsaber at him. Luke stuffed his injured stump of a hand inside his shirt, and crept to a thin part of the bridge where he could jump to his death at any time, and end it all. Darth Vader did not follow, and in fact, he turned off his lightsaber and clipped it back on to his belt.

"Luke, you have not yet realized your importance," Vader said in a rational voice, "Join me, and I will complete your training. Obi Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough. He told me you killed him," Luke said, defiantly, still cradling his stump.

"No," Darth Vader said, almost fondly, " _I_ _am_ your father..."


	23. A Dark Revelation

Vader's Pov...

Darth Vader looked down on his son with something like pity. Why couldn't his son understand? Why did he have to make things harder than they had to be? He honestly did not know. Luke was crying pitifully, but this did not stir his heart.

"No," Luke wept, "That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings," Darth Vader said, "You _know_ it to be true."

"NO!!" Luke screamed, as the Force revealed the truth to him at last. "NOOOO!!!"

He had a feeling that Luke would reject him, but he saw no harm in revealing his innermost thoughts with his son.

"Luke," He continued, "We can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. Join me, and with our combined strength we can bring an end to this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy. Join me, and we can rule side by side as father and son. Come with me, it is the only way."

"I'll never join you!" Luke shouted, almost petulantly.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side," Vader said. "It is your destiny." He put out his hand for Luke to take. For a brief moment, Luke's eyes rested on his hand, and then the generator shaft beyond. Then a strange smile of fatalistic acceptance crossed his son's face as Luke let go of the bridge and fell.

Vader nearly doubled over with shock. He absolutely could not believe that his only son would reject his destiny so blatantly. Then another idea popped into his head: Kylo Ren. He knew the darkside already, and his knowledge of the future could prove useful in the coming months.

But he was married, and the wife had to be convinced of the logic of joining the Empire alongside her husband. Yes, the two of them were more powerful together than apart. The Force had fused them together as eternal mates, the wedding had merely been a formality, he could see that now.

Darth Vader could have used the Force to bring Luke back to him by force. But he wanted the boy's compliance, and to join him of his own free will, he discovered, as he boarded his cruiser to depart for The Executor. He would work on that. He would work on both of them, his son, and future grandson, the son of his daughter Leia. Hope renewed itself in Darth Vader's heart as he went to his ship, and a rare smile creased his lips as a sense of purpose filled him once again. The Emperor would fall, and all by his hand, as he originally intended all of those years ago when he killed Master Windu on Coruscant...


	24. Rescued

Luke's Pov...

Luke had felt such pride defying Darth Vader, but his father? The Force told him that it was the simple truth, so it must be so. But how? How could he have been born to such a monster? How could Leia? She was in as much danger as him now.

He was able to fall down one of the service shafts, and it dropped off on to a rafter. He tried to get back into the tube, but the hatch quickly shut on him. It was only a matter of time now before he fell to his death on the planet's surface below. Unless...Yes, he had to risk contacting Leia, she was his only hope now.

"Leia!" Luke shouted, and then chastised himself for his idiocy.

He closed his eyes and let the Force connect him to his sister. "Leia. Hear me...Leia."

"Luke," She said calmly. He sent her his location through their bond, and just as he was about to lose his grip on the rails, the Millennium Falcon flew up, and Lando Calrissian came up out of the top hatch. Luke allowed himself to fall into the caped black man's arms, and Lando took off his cape, and draped it around his shoulders.

He gently led him down into the ship where Leia met him. "Leia," He said weakly, and he would have fallen if she didn't catch him. Rey came to aid Leia, and Rey put an IV in his arm, while Leia attended to his other needs.

He talked with Rey some, and they agreed to be friends, because even in person, it was clear that as a couple they would never have worked out. But she was an awesome, loyal friend. She would have his back no matter what came, and he needed that more than a girlfriend at this stage of his life.

He slept some as Kylo flew the Falcon out of harm's way, and past the blockade of star destroyers.

Then he heard his father's voice in his head: " _Luke_."  
"Father _."_

_"Son. Join me. I can answer all of your questions."_

"Ben, why did you lie to me?" Luke wept. "Father, why did you tell me?"

 _"Because you deserve to know the truth, son,"_ Vader answered calmly. _"It is your destiny to bring the Empire down. This overlapping of the timelines has altered so much of destiny. I was not to live to see my grandson, the son of your sister, nor him wed such a strong Force user as the Emperor's granddaughter."_

_"You hurt Rey, I will kill you!"_   
_"You love her still?"_   
_"She is my friend."_

_"I see,"_ Vader said in a voice that was clearly not convinced. " _Still, it must be hard to love a woman already bound to someone else. But no matter, join me, and women will throw themselves at your feet. I leave the decision entirely in your hands, Luke."_

Darth Vader cut off the connection and slept for a long time. When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed, safe and sound on the rebel alliance medical freighter...


	25. Looking To The Future

Rey's Pov...

The medical team checked them all for physical fitness, and they said to Rey that apart from some menstrual discomfort, she was right as rain. She went to check on Luke. Chewie and Leia were already chatting with Luke as the droids worked on his fresh robotic hand.

Luke smiled when she came in, and she ran to hug him. "How does the new hand feel?" She asked.

Luke wiggled his fingers, and grinned, "A little weird, but the doctors say that it should pass. How are you? Any strange maladies we all should be aware of?"

"No, I'm under the curse," Rey giggled. "But apart from that, I'm fine. Ben should be here soon, he was raising all sorts of hell when the doctors insisted on examining him."

Luke looked at Leia and Rey and asked, confused. "Curse? What's that supposed to mean?"

Rey and Leia laughed at her brother's expense. "I'll tell you when you're older, Luke," Leia said.

Luke smiled. "Not likely. I'm four minutes older than you, Leia."

Leia looked at him with shock. "How did you--"

"Never mind, I'll tell you some other time," Luke said, standing up. Rey saw Ben come in, dressed in his usual dark clothes. Rey ran to him, and he picked her up in his arms kissing her.

He put her back down, and then looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Just on my period, I'll be fine in a few days. I refused the shot though, because," She blushed, and Ben nodded his head understanding. He looked at her as if to say, 'are you sure?' "I am. Hopefully, it doesn't happen until after the fighting, but I will be overjoyed whenever it does."

"I love you," Ben said.  
"I know," Rey said.

They joined everyone at the window, just as they saw a beautiful galaxy in the distance. Rey felt Ben wrap his arms about her waist and hold her close. Leia and Luke stood side by side with the droids.

The plan was set in motion: go to the rebels on Tattoine, and rendezvous with Lando Calrissian there. Once there, they would sneak into Jabba the Hutt's palace and rescue Han Solo once and for all...

The End


End file.
